


искусство цветов и хаоса

by shiroeky



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Musical Instruments, Painting, Pining, Synesthesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeky/pseuds/shiroeky
Summary: Хонджун слышит свой мир в миллионах оттенках, в бурной мешанине цветов, у которых нет смысла, в мелодиях и нотах, кружащихся вокруг его головы, в радужном водовороте, пока его пальцы плавно танцуют по клавишам.Сонхва — начинающий художник, с бесконечным запасом кистей и красок, хотя исчезновение вдохновения оказалось одним из главных препятствий на его пути к истинному мастерству.Одновременно гордый и напуганный своими способностями Хонджун проводит всё своё время взаперти в тренировочной комнате, пока Сонхва не захватывает его музыку, цвета в его сердце, разукрашивая их хаотичное столкновения в реальной жизни.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	искусство цветов и хаоса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwoosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/gifts).
  * A translation of [masterpieces of colors and chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400924) by [cosmicwoosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan). 



> huge thanxx to cosmicwoosan ^o^

Сонхва хороший человек, вот почему он согласился помочь Юнхо перетащить инструменты после выступления, хотя Юнхо не сказал, _насколько много_ инструментов он должен будет переместить. Если бы он знал, что ему придётся тащить почти все барабаны, усилители и микрофоны обратно в музыкальное здание, он, вероятно, не согласился бы с самого начала, но теперь он здесь, тащит всевозможные футляры с драгоценными инструментами, которые он действительно не может позволить себе бросить. Конечно, все кейсы были достаточно прочными, но Сонхва никогда не был везунчиком. Горьким опытом он научился ожидать худшего.

К счастью, он справляется с бóльшей частью работы с помощью Юнхо и некоторых других студентов, и хотя он чувствует себя хорошим человеком после всего этого, его спина может убить его утром… ну или не убить, тут как повезёт. Разве у них не должно быть каких-нибудь тележек на колёсиках или чего-то в этом роде? Сонхва считает, что их отсутствие крайне непредусмотрительно.

Юнхо ходит со своим инструментом — электрической гитарой — так, словно это его ребёнок, и всегда, когда Сонхва случайно _подходит_ к ней, Юнхо тут же появляется рядом с ним, смотря на Сонхва своими глазами-кинжалами, пока тот не отойдёт от его драгоценной бас-гитары. Даже когда они стоят на цокольном этаже музыкального здания и ведут непринуждённую беседу, Юнхо держит свой футляр близко к себе, практически обнимая его, разговаривая со своими друзьями. Сонхва неловко стоит в стороне, едва прислушиваясь к разговору о музыкальных мажорах, поскольку он понимает абсолютно ничего из того, о чём они говорят.

Будучи специалистом по изобразительному искусству, Сонхва ценит его во всех формах, и наконец-то у него появилось время в своём расписании, чтобы увидеть одно из выступлений Юнхо. Хотя выступление было в основном в джазовой части представления, Сонхва наслаждался всем шоукейсом и с благоговением наблюдал, как ловкие пальцы играли на всех инструментах, создавая прекрасные звуки и мелодии, которые успокаивали его уши. Юнхо всегда умолял Сонхва прийти на одно из его выступлений, но — как студент-художник — Сонхва всегда должен был закончить свои проекты, и то, что он был немного прокрастинатором, никогда его не оправдывало. На этот раз, однако, Сонхва сумел закончить все свои последние задания _и_ домашку вовремя и, наконец, смог присутствовать на первом выступлении Юнхо в новом семестре.

Но теперь, когда представление закончилось, Сонхва остался с бесконечным покровом ночи, без проектов, без других заданий и отчаянной потребностью в возрождении своей социальной жизни, поэтому он стоит вокруг Юнхо и ждёт, когда его друзья закончат говорить о представлении, чтобы они могли шляться до конца ночи. Он попытался принять участие в разговоре, но обширная музыкальная лексика, которую они используют, пугает его, поэтому он просто молча стоит в стороне.

Он никогда не был на цокольном этаже музыкального здания. Оно в основном используется для хранения, где студенты убирают свои инструменты в шкафчики и запасные комнаты, но в нём также находятся тренировочные комнаты, где студенты оттачивают свои навыки, учатся или, возможно, участвуют в некоторых других вещах, которые не должны выполняться в этих комнатах. По словам Юнхо, в каждой тренировочной комнате есть пианино, которым может пользоваться любой студент, независимо от того, занимается он музыкой или нет.

— Эй, Юнхо-я, — шепчет Сонхва, слегка касаясь плеча друга, — где здесь туалет?

— О, дальше по коридору, поверни направо, и он будет слева от тебя, — говорит Юнхо, указывая на длинный коридор с шкафчиками и комнатами. Он улыбается и возвращается к разговору с другими участниками своей группы.

Сонхва внутренне закатывает глаза и идёт по коридору. Он заглядывает в каждую комнату, как он это обычно делает (любопытство его когда-нибудь погубит); каждый свет включён, но все они пусты. Интересно, они открыты двадцать четыре часа в сутки?

Он сворачивает за угол только для того, чтобы встретить _ещё один_ коридор тренировочных залов, хотя этот значительно короче. Конечно же, в конце маленького коридора слева от него находится туалет.

Он застывает в шоке, когда слышит это.

Незнакомая мелодия, звучащая сквозь стены туалета и отражающаяся от них эхом. Сонхва считает, что это должен быть кто-то практикующий, но кто будет практиковаться сразу после выступления? Это незнакомая мелодия, не та, что звучала во время спектакля или какой-либо другой классической песни, которую он когда-либо слышал, но ему очень нравится её звучание. Он умывается, музыка всё ещё проникает сквозь стены. Когда он выходит из туалета, музыка тонет, и Сонхва озадаченно остаётся стоять в коридоре. Стена, соединяющая ванную комнату и тренировочную комнату рядом с ней должна быть очень тонкой.

Тем не менее, когда он заглядывает в соседнюю комнату, внутри сидит человек за роялем, его пальцы двигаются по клавишам с точностью и изяществом; всё его тело раскачивается в такт музыке, глаза закрыты, на лице полная концентрация. Сонхва полностью поглощён всем этим. Он считает, что это студент, так как тот выглядит ненамного старше его.

Сама песня звучит как баллада, особенно с тем, как студент играет её. С изменяющейся динамикой и убаюкивающим темпом; эмоции, которые передаёт мелодия, исключительны, в отличие от пианиста во время исполнения. В то время как пианист выполнял свою удивительную работу, ноты словно сидели неподвижно, но следовали за играющим.

Этот незнакомец с серебряными волосами играет какую-то свободную мелодию, освобождённую волну звука, совершенно свободную от каких-либо нот или правил, а Сонхва внимательно наблюдает, будучи поражённым и заинтригованным. Хотя песня звучит гораздо тише из коридора, чем из ванной, Сонхва может _видеть_ артиста через вертикальное прямоугольное окно, то, как его брови складываются, как его тело движется волной и…

В волнующем заключении музыкант опускает пальцы с клавиш, откидывает голову назад, открывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. Он вцепился в край скамьи, стиснув пальцы, через пару секунд голова снова падает вперёд, приземлившись на подставку для нот. Он глубоко дышит, закрыв глазами в течении нескольких мгновений, и Сонхва не может не нахмуриться от этого зрелища. В выражении его лица явно сквозит напряжение, брови всё ещё нахмурены.

Когда незнакомец, наконец, садится, Сонхва решает, что лучше всего уйти. В конце концов, он уверен, что незнакомцу не понравилось бы узнать, что кто-то видел его в таком уязвимом состоянии. Юнхо стоит там, где оставил его Сонхва, стоя в кругу друзей-музыкантов, смеясь и разговаривая.

Сонхва внутренне облегчённо вздыхает, когда Юнхо заканчивает разговор и убирает свою гитару. Выйдя на свежий летний воздух, они направляются в центр кампуса за какой-нибудь ночной нездоровой пищей, потому что это то, чего они заслуживают.

Когда он вилкой уплетает курицу, Сонхва без конца воспроизводит мелодию незнакомца в своей голове, словно непрерывная перемотка музыкальной шкатулки, и понимает, что напевает её. Юнхо с любопытством смотрит на него.  
— Очень красивая мелодия, — комментирует он, жуя. — Что это за песня?

Сонхва пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я слышал, как кто-то играл, когда ходил в туалет.

— Кто-то практиковался?

— Да. Но я не узнал кто. Он не участвовал сегодня в концерте, насколько я помню.

Юнхо в замешательстве хмурит брови.  
— Как он выглядел?

— М… я не видел большую часть его лица, но у него были серебряные волосы, — Сонхва медлит секунду.

— Серебряные? Ну, я не знаю никаких парней с таким цветом волос, которые учились бы на музыкальном направлении. Может быть, он не обучается музыке. В конце концов, тренировочные залы открыты для всех.

Сонхва кивает.  
— Чувствую, что в вашем кампусе не так уж и много людей с таким цветом.

Юнхо ведёт плечом.  
— Кампус большой, но я точно знаю, что на музыкальном факультете нет парней с такими волосами. Тем не менее, это хорошая мелодия. Интересно, сам ли он её сочинил?

Сонхва даже не рассматривал такую возможность. Если бы незнакомец сам _сочинил_ эту песню, то Сонхва счёл бы его своего рода музыкальным гением или, по крайней мере, чрезвычайно талантливым композитором. Музыка уже застряла в его голове, проигрываясь вновь и вновь, и даже когда на дворе ночь, Сонхва обнаруживает, что его сердце бьётся в ритме музыки этого незнакомца. Это странное ощущение — обнаружить, что его дыхание синхронизировано с покачиванием седовласого музыканта, с этой спокойной мелодией, и он клянётся, что чувствует, как его кровь течёт так же, как эти мягкие ноты.

Сонхва никогда не думал, что его можно удивить лишь маленьким кусочком музыки.

-

У специальности «изобразительное искусство» есть свои взлёты и падения. Один из плюсов заключается в том, что его занятия в основном состоят из вещей, которые _на самом деле_ имеют отношение к его будущей работе, ему не преподают всякий ненужный хлам. Он может делать то, что ему нравится. Недостатком является то, что у него постоянно есть проекты, которые нужно сделать, а это возможно только тогда, когда у него много мотивации и вдохновения.

Сонхва может рисовать. Он умеет фотографировать. Уроки скульптуры, однако, не являются его лучшей чертой. Конечно, он может ею заниматься, но его скульптуры получаются не так хороши, как его полотна. Он признаёт, что есть некоторые его одногруппники, чьи руки не так искусны, как его, но он мог бы лучше.

Его знания находятся в мире живописи, где цветовая гамма является его наставником, где он может свободно разбрызгивать любые цвета по чистому холсту и создавать произведения искусства, которые радуют глаза и душу. Он мог рисовать часами, потому что его мир существует в цветах, как реальных, так и совершенно необычных.

Просто… иногда он устаёт от рисования.

У него есть целый арсенал красок в рукаве, различные виды палитр и кистей, которые могут создать любой образ, который он пожелает; но только потому, что он _может_ рисовать, не означает, что он всегда знает, _что_ именно рисовать. Вдохновение приходит к нему приступами, в основном случайными вспышками неожиданности, когда он выходит на прогулку или смотрит на пустую стену в течение двадцати минут, но когда дело доходит до его проектов, его вдохновение часто бывает неискренним, ненастоящим, вынужденным.

Конечно, есть всякие рекомендации, которым он должен следовать. Он может следовать им легко и умело, но даже если профессорам нравится то, что они видят, Сонхва — нет. Конечно, его картины могут _выглядеть_ красиво, быть приятными для глаз, но всё, что он может видеть, — это размытое вдохновение, которое пришло абсолютно из ниоткуда. Ничего, кроме бездны и целой мешанины цветов, которые даже не были его идеей.

Просто следуя рекомендациям.

Но ему это нравится. Он полагает, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже.

Он смотрит на центральный пруд кампуса, на коленях у него блокнот, и он ведёт по нему карандашом. Он уже рисовал пруд и этот фонтан, качели, прикреплённые к дереву с опущенными ветвями, множество закатов, которые приходили и уходили. Он рисовал спортивные команды, которые приходят на тренировки, пикники, студентов-музыкантов, которые любят время от времени устраивать джем-сейшны. Он нарисовал _всё_ , что можно здесь увидеть. С учётом всего сказанного, он действительно не знает, почему он снова остановился здесь.

Возможно, это единственное место, где он может получить хоть какое-то вдохновение, поскольку это, вероятно, самое эстетически приятное место в кампусе. Но даже так, когда солнце начинает раскрашивать небо красками, которые Сонхва видел не один раз, он вздыхает, закрывает свой альбом и встаёт. Он не может. Он понимает, что это нормально для любого художника, — визуального или музыкального или даже того, кто пишет, — иметь разочаровывающие блоки в вдохновении, когда музы просто нет. Иногда это просто случается. В большинстве случаев это непредсказуемо и происходит это в самые неподходящие моменты.

Дело в том, что Сонхва нуждается в том, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, потому что у него есть эскиз, который он должен сдать для своего класса рисования на следующей неделе, и хотя он может легко наскетчить его за несколько часов, но вдохновения просто нет, а он не хочет _полностью_ провалить свои проекты.

Он бродит по университетским дорожкам, оглядывая окрестности, чтобы попытаться найти _что-то_ , что зажгло бы его вдохновение, он вспоминает пианиста, которого встретил несколько дней назад. То, как он был тронут произведением музыканта, как мелодия осталась с ним даже после того, как он нечаянно услышал её исполнение. С тех пор он ни разу не видел безымянного пианиста и гадает, как у него дела.

Вот тогда-то Сонхва и пришла в голову эта идея. Когда его вдохновение начинает течь по венам от предвкушения, он направляется прямиком к музыкальному зданию. Студенты смотрят на него, когда он проходит мимо, вероятно, удивлённые, заметив такое незнакомое лицо, бродящее по коридорам, но он игнорирует его, спускается на лифте на цокольный этаж, где находятся все тренировочные комнаты. Поскольку сейчас ранний вечер, некоторые комнаты заняты студентами, практикующими всевозможные инструменты, и Сонхва может слышать нестройные звуки тромбонов, пианино, кларнетов и всего-всего, что больно стучит по его барабанным перепонкам. На самом деле, это не очень приятно.

Он идёт по коридору вниз, туда, где туалет, где находится та единственная тренировочная комната. Может быть, по воле судьбы, тот же пианист будет внутри, играя ту же самую песню с захватывающей мелодией, выглядя таким же погружённым в свою музыку, как и в прошлый раз, и _это то_ , что Сонхва планирует использовать для того, чтобы пробудить своё вдохновение. Он не знает точно, _как_ он это сделает, нарисует ли он настоящего пианиста, играющего собственную песню, или, возможно, создаст целостную картину, которую мелодия нарисует для него. В этот момент он размышляет об этом, и есть вероятность того, что скорее всего, таинственного пианиста там может и не быть.

Удача никогда не была на стороне Сонхва. Комната пуста, но свет горит так же, как и во всех остальных. Сонхва издаёт громкий вздох разочарования, но тем не менее входит в репетиционную комнату и садится за рояль. Выпрямив спину, он кладет блокнот на подставку для нотных листов, засовывает карандаш в изгиб правого уха и кладёт одну руку на клавиши. Он играет какую-то ноту, случайную белую ноту, и ловит себя на том, что чувствует удивление, не понимая, как это люди делают с закрытыми глазами. Он играет другую тональность, и ещё одну, и хотя Сонхва ни в малейшей степени не глухой, он чертовски уверен, что никогда не сможет создать песню сам. Он талантлив своими руками, но только в другом смысле.

Он хихикает про себя, играя то, что, как он уверен, называется «аккорд», хотя звук неприятный. Он не знает, что делает, но он уже пришёл сюда. Пианиста, с которым он собирался увидеться, — нет, но он не позволит своему походу пропасть даром. Он встаёт со скамейки, берёт с подставки блокнот и присаживается на корточки у входа в комнату. Взяв карандаш из-за уха, он открывает новую страницу и начинает свою работу.

Есть много вещей, которые Сонхва нарисовал за свою жизнь. Он удивлён, что среди них нет пианино или какого-нибудь другого музыкального инструмента. Учитывая, что один из его лучших друзей является музыкантом и играет на гитаре, он рассматривает это как форму художественного преступления, не используя всех доступных источников вдохновения, присутствующих в его жизни. Он уверен, что Юнхо был бы счастлив позволить ему нарисовать его или его инструмент, но у этих двоих такие разные графики, что Сонхва никак не мог найти время, чтобы организовать сеанс рисования со своим другом. Он определённо чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за этого.

Теперь, находясь в тесной репетиционной комнате, Сонхва рисует свой первый музыкальный инструмент — гладкое чёрное пианино. Он просто хотел бы, чтобы кто-то сидел за этим столом, чтобы кто-то был безымянным таинственным пианистом с серебряным цветом волос, но пока придётся обойтись только пианино. Сонхва уверен, что он сможет добавить больше деталей к нему позже, возможно, более интересный фон, чем унылые, тюремно серого цвета стены.

Он только заканчивает набросок рояля, когда слышит, как за его спиной открывается дверь. Хорошо, что это выдвижная дверь на противоположном конце; в противном случае дверь врезалась бы прямо в его позвоночник, что определённо не доставило бы ему удовольствия, чтобы потом слишком долго горбиться. Раздаётся удивленный вскрик, когда Сонхва оборачивается, приземляясь на задницу от неожиданности, и, о чудо, таинственный незнакомец таращится на него с широко раскрытыми глазами и покрасневшим лицом.  
— О боже, мне так жаль! — кричит он, пытаясь выбежать из комнаты.

— Подожди! — Сонхва зовёт его, в бешенстве роняя блокнот и карандаш, но музыкант быстро срывается с места, игнорируя мольбу Сонхва, и бежит по коридору. Художник наблюдает из конца комнаты, как пианист удаляется всё дальше, а ведь ради него Сонхва пришёл сюда в первую очередь.

Просто ему повезло. И в довершение всего, его карандаш во время этого короткого разговора сбился с пути, неровная линия прорезала контур его наброска, _а_ кончик сломался.

Просто ему чертовски повезло.

-

— Так, позволь спросить тебя прямо, — говорит Уён, — есть какой-то загадочный музыкант, по которому ты сохнешь…

— Я не _сохну_ , — нахмурившись, отрицает Сонхва. — Я даже не _знаю_ , кто он. Всё, что мне известно — то, что у него серебряные волосы и что его песня играет в моей голове уже несколько дней. И теперь он, вероятно, не захочет возвращаться в эту комнату, потому что кто-то решил неожиданно занять в неё, и этим кто-то был я, — он разочарованно вздыхает, пока Уён смотрит на него осуждающим взглядом.

— Бро, — начинает Уён, — просто вернись туда, дождись его и спокойно объясни, что ты там делал. Ну, есть шанс, что он выберет другую комнату для практики, но ты всё ещё можешь попытаться поговорить с ним, сечёшь? Позволь ему узнать, что тебе действительно нравится его музыка. Музыканты любят тешить своё эго.

Сонхва усмехается, вспоминая, как Юнхо буквально светился, когда однажды похвалил его гитарное соло. Из того, что он знает, в университете нет недостатка в слишком активных музыкантах, которые демонстрируют свой талант с гордостью и уверенностью, когда им только выпадает эта возможность. Дело не в том, что Сонхва ненавидит это, но это определённо может его раздражать, когда часть людей с хорового потока решает начать петь посреди обеденного зала, пока он пытается работать.

— Это как история про Золушку из университета. Ты пытаешься найти его, и в этой истории Золушкой является тот музыкант с серебряными волосами, в которого ты влюблён…

— Уён-а…

-…и твои поиски никогда не прекратятся, пока принцесса не окажется в твоих любящих объятиях. Как романтично, — Уён мечтательно вздыхает, скрестив руки на груди.

Закатив глаза, Сонхва убирает их еду, — потому что, конечно же, Уён не собирается этого делать, — и уходит в свою студию на ночь. Он надеется, что не будет слишком отвлекаться, пока Уён будет репетировать (опять слишком громко) свои монологи в комнате напротив.

Это благословение и проклятие -¬¬ быть соседом по комнате с будущим актёром. Иногда это может раздражать, но, по крайней мере, всегда есть чем заняться.

Сонхва открывает свой альбом для рисования на той странице, где набросок пианино. Оплакивая свой сломанный карандаш и линию, проходящую через корпус инструмента, он переворачивает на новую страницу, где начинает рисовать заново.

Вскоре он понимает, что что-то не так. Он не может рисовать пианино, если оно не перед его глазами. Конечно, он мог бы посмотреть изображение на своём телефоне, но что толку от этого? Он _художник_ ; он должен пользоваться любым источником вдохновения, который он может получить сейчас, в реальной жизни, а не через пиксели экрана.

После нескольких секунд раздумий он резко встаёт, берет куртку, сумку и направляется к музыкальному корпусу с блокнотом в руке.

-

Судя по всему, здание _открыто_ двадцать четыре часа в сутки. На часах уже десять, когда приходит Сонхва, и он пишет Юнхо, чтобы убедится, что он не попадёт в неприятности из-за вторжения в чужое пространство. В такой поздний час в вестибюле всего два студента, и оба увлеченно стучат пальцами по своим ноутбукам.

Он спускается на лифте на цокольный этаж, где, к сожалению, не работают несколько ламп, но коридор всё ещё достаточно освещён. По сравнению с прошлым визитом здесь царит жуткая тишина; нет ни нестройных битв между инструментами, ни голосов, — абсолютно ничего. В этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь сегодня только вторник.

Аккуратными шагами спускаясь по коридору вниз к нужной комнате, Сонхва прижимает к себе свой скетчбук, чувствуя, как предвкушение течёт по его пальцам. Что если он столкнётся с незнакомцем снова?

Он просто хочет нарисовать пианино. Он может выбрать абсолютно любую комнату для этого. Но его ноги настойчиво ведут его в _одну единственную_ , где он повстречал парня с серебристым цветом волос и услышал потрясающие мелодии; он _надеется_ , что сможет снова его увидеть.

Когда он заглядывает в окно, он не знает, решили ли боги поиздеваться над ним или же выполнить его желание. На скамейке подле пианино, с кучей учебников и листов, сидит тот самый незнакомец. Его пальцы не двигаются, как в прошлый раз, по клавишам. Его пальцы держат карандаш и блокнот, в котором он, вероятно, делает какие-то заметки.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Сонхва подтягивается и стучит в дверь, его лицо можно заметить в окне. Незнакомец слегка дёргается, поворачивая голову то влево, то вправо, а потом поворачиваясь к окну, видя там Сонхва. Он хмурится, указывая на себя, и Сонхва кивает.

Явно стесняясь, незнакомец встаёт и, подойдя к двери, нерешительно открывает её.  
— Эм… я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает он. Его голос соответствует его лицу, отмечает Сонхва. Он мягкий, как его черты, и тихий, робкий, как его глаза.

— О, эм, я… меня зову Пак Сонхва, я с тобой сталкивался однажды, не знаю, помнишь ли ты, — Сонхва неловко смеётся.

— Это ведь ты сидел перед дверью, да? А потом я так испугался, что убежал.

Сонхва с трудом подавляет смешок.  
— Д-Да. Я просто, эм, хотел извиниться за вторжение.

Незнакомец пожимает плечами.  
— Это общественное здание. Я не владею здесь ничем, даже этой комнатой.

_Да, но я пришёл в эту комнату только потому, что слышал, как ты играешь здесь ночью после выступления Юнхо, и мне правда понравилась твоя песня._

— Ну, эм, тогда прости, что напугал тебя.

— Всё в порядке, — незнакомец застенчиво улыбается. — Я просто не ожидал, что кто-то ещё может быть в этой комнате. Она в самом конце коридора, не говоря уже о том, что вплотную находится с туалетом, так что большинство студентов не выбирают её. Хотя мне это нравится, здесь мило и никто не потревожит.

— Я, эм…

_Скажи это, Сонхва. Скажи ему, что тебе понравилась его музыка._

— Так… ты играешь?

_Очень аккуратно._

— Да, — отвечает незнакомец. — Ох, прости! Я не представился. Ким Хонджун.

— О, приятно познакомиться, Хонджун.

— Взаимно, Сонхва, — он снова смотрит на пианино. — Я просто, эм, делал кое-какую домашнюю работу.

— Здесь? В десять вечера? — Сонхва вопросительно вскидывает брови.

— Я живу в общежитии, но я не большой фанат своего соседа. Я в основном прихожу туда только для сна, но даже тогда я не сплю по-настоящему, — Хонджун невесело усмехается. — Так что я обычно сижу взаперти в этой тренировочной комнате, делаю уроки, играю на пианино.

— Здорово! Я, эм, я приходил сюда, потому что собирался нарисовать пианино. Вот над чем я работал в тот день, когда встретил тебя.

— Я мельком видел его, — говорит Хонджун, глядя на альбом в руках Сонхва. — Он выглядел действительно хорошо все те несколько секунд, пока я не убежал. Ты учишься на факультете изобразительных искусств?

Сонхва кивает.  
— А ты специализируешься на музыке?

Хонджун вздыхает, его лицо мрачнеет.  
— Нет. Я _хочу_ специализироваться на музыкальном исполнении, но… я не думаю, что подхожу для этого.

— Почему же?

— Это… слегка чересчур. Я бы предпочёл не говорить об этом.

Сонхва мгновенно чувствует приступ вины, внутренне морщась, потому что не может отрицать это.  
— Эм… ещё раз прошу прощения за вторжение. Я… оставлю тебя с твоей работой.

— На самом деле, не волнуйся об этом, Сонхва, — отвечает Хонджун, успокаивающе улыбаясь. — Мне было приятно пообщаться с тобой. Может быть, мы ещё встретимся? И в следующий раз я от тебя не убегу, — он хихикает, широко улыбаясь.

— Д-да. Может быть.

Сонхва торопится покинуть комнату, потому что он просто, чёрт возьми, нервничает, и он чувствует, как с минуты на минуты его ужин будет готов выйти обратно, но хотя бы сейчас он узнал имя незнакомца. Ким Хонджун, чьи фортепианные навыки соперничают с навыками всемирно известных музыкальных пианистов, но сам не учится на музыканта. Во многих отношениях Хонджун всё ещё остается таинственным незнакомцем, и Сонхва чувствует, что в нём действительно есть нечто бóльшее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Отбросив свои опасения в сторону, он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и говорит себе, что будет посещать тренировочную комнату чаще. Что он познакомится с Хонджуном. Что он узнает причину, по которой Хонджун не спит или почему он не учится на музыкальном направлении, хотя он определённо создан для этого.

Вместе со всем вышеперечисленным, Сонхва также хочет услышать, как он играет ту песню, которая пленила его в первую же секунду.

Вернувшись домой, он понимает, что в его скетчбуке так и не появилось ни одного намёка на пианино.

-

— Хонджун? Никогда о нём не слышал, — говорит Юнхо, теребя струны на гитаре.

Поскольку этот уикенд был одним из немногих выходных, когда у Сонхва действительно не было работы, он решил присоединиться к Юнхо, чтобы стать свидетелем практики группы. Группа ‘Wicked and Lovely’, совершенно не связанная с университетом, состоит из Чон Юнхо, Чхве Сана, Кан Ёсана и Сон Минки, и до сих пор Сонхва не слышал, чтобы они играли хоть одну песню, а прошло уже около часа. В основном они просто «настраивали свои инструменты», в то время как на самом деле они ссорились из-за джазового концерта, обсуждали свои любимые музыкальные гаммы и жаловались на театральных сосунков и на то, что они должны перестать совать свой нос в музыкальный отдел (минус Уён, потому что они любят его по какой-то причине, которая Сонхва не известна).

Они собрались в пустом концертном зале, который открыт для студентов по предварительному «заказу», но они не очень хорошо используют своё ограниченное время, которого осталось не так много.

Решив, что они не будут возражать против отвлечённого манёвра в их разговоре, Сонхва упоминает имя Хонджуна. Все смотрят друг на друга и пожимают плечами.

— Если я увижу его лицо, может быть, я узнаю его, — подаёт голос Сан.

— У него серебристые волосы. Это, наверно, его самая яркая черта, — объясняет Сонхва.

— О, тот парень? — Минки вдруг замолкает. — Да, я видел его здесь. Он всегда занимается в тренировочной комнате рядом с туалетом. Никому она не нравится, потому что находится рядом с местом, где люди справляют нужду. Не говоря уже о том, что стены между комнатами довольно тонкие, поэтому звук смыва может стать довольно раздражающим, когда пытаешься практиковаться. Но высока вероятность, что никто больше не будет ею пользоваться, так что, возможно, поэтому он туда и ходит.

— Так… Хонджун тот парень, который играл песню, которая тебе понравилась? — интересуется Юнхо, он убирает пальцы с клавиш и проводит ими по струнам. Он дёргает верхнюю струну, и по залу разносится глубокий звук.

— Да. Я действительно столкнулся с ним прошлой ночью, и я, э-э, хотел похвалить его за песню, но я вроде как… не сделал этого.

Ёсан усмехается.  
— А надо было. Музыканты обожают комплименты. Я знаю, что говорю, — он вертит в руке барабанную палочку, и это совершенно сбивает с толку Сонхва.

— Ой, хён, а ты нервничал? Похоже, ты был поражен звездой прямо в самое сердце, — воркует Юнхо, ударяя по руке Сонхва, прежде чем старший отмахивается от него.

— Должно быть, это была действительно хорошая песня, — бормочет Сан. — С другой стороны, ты всего лишь специалист по изящным искусствам. Я уверен, что большинство вещей были бы приятны для твоих ушей, даже если это какая-то простая мелодия.

— Эй, что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Сонхва протестует, нахмурившись. Он вздыхает и закусывает губу. — Послушай, это был вечер джазового концерта. Я видел, как он играет. Он был так погружен в эту песню, как будто вкладывал все свои силы в неё, и он не использовал ноты! Он играл её полностью по памяти, и я почти уверен, что она была написана им самим. Так что нет, я не думаю, что песня, которую он играл, была так _проста_ , и я не хочу оскорбить пианиста с того концерта, но Хонджун играл гораздо лучше, на мой взгляд.

— Ты говоришь так, будто ты вкрашнулся в этого парня, — говорит Ёсан. — Пианист с нашего потока действительно хорош. Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, но, с другой стороны, я никогда не слышал игру Хонджуна, поэтому я не могу делать правильные выводы только из твоих рассказов.

Сонхва сердито смотрит на него и его крутящуюся барабанную палочку.  
— Я не _вкрашнулся_. Я просто говорю, что он действительно хорошо играл и… — он замолкает, понимая, что его аргументы довольно бессмысленны, учитывая, что 1. никто из них не знает, кто такой Хонджун, и 2. то, что он бесконечно хвалит игру Хонджуна, не помогает его делу, потому что все думают, что он просто влюбился.

Это не так. Он даже не очень хорошо знает этого парня, чтобы кричать о нём на каждом шагу.

— Ребята, ребята, — вздыхает Минки, вставая и поднимая руки, чтобы все успокоились. — Давайте не будем спорить здесь. Хотя очевидно, что Хонджун явно чем-то зацепил Сонхва, давайте не будем принижать его, хорошо? Сонхва — _творческая личность_ , даже если он не относится к музыкальной сфере. Он может оценить искусство во всех его проявлениях и вынести собственное суждение. Поскольку мы не слышали песню, о которой идёт речь, мы не можем сделать выводы, и мы не должны говорить Сонхва, кхм, Сан, что он не склонен к музыке, и что по этой причине его суждение не имеет силы.

Все четверо недоверчиво уставились на Минки, хотя Сан явно нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Я не думаю, что мы должны судить о нём, зная о нём только со слов Сонхва, _и точка_ , — встревает Юнхо. — В конце концов, мы не знаем этого парня Хонджуна или его песни, и Сонхва-хён всё ещё находится под его влиянием. Так как насчёт того, чтобы действительно практиковаться, а не спорить?

— Мы и не спорили, — надув губы, бормочет Сан.

— Говорит тот, кто только что сделал неоправданно грубый выпад в адрес Сонхва. Давай, бери свою гитару и давай действительно будем продуктивны сейчас, — Юнхо встаёт, перекидывая ремень через плечо, в то время как остальные члены группы занимают свои позиции на сцене. Сан всё ещё хмурится, даже когда подходит к микрофону.

Наконец, Сонхва слышит, как они начинают играть. Он не знает, акустика ли это зала виновата, но их музыка звучит так же хаотично, как и сами участники.

-

В следующий раз Сонхва встречает Хонджуна в туалете музыкального здания.

Сонхва _совершенно не планировал_ заходить _туда_. Он просто хотел перерисовать своё пианино, о котором совершенно забыл, потому что встреча с Хонджуном в тот вечер отвлекла его. Он _явно собирался_ пойти в тренировочный зал, _но определенно не в тот, где встретил Хонджуна_. Но сейчас он стоит рядом с ним у писсуаров, разделённых короткой стеной, и клянётся, что чувствует, как кровь приливает к его ушам и лицу, делая его краснее, чем самый яркий красный цвет среди его красок.

— Приятно увидеть тебя здесь, — язвит Хонджун.

Сонхва обвёл глазами туалет, не зная, где задержать взгляд.  
— О, э-эм, да.

— Ты вернулся, чтобы порисовать?

— Э… да.

Такое чувство, будто его словарный запас сократился до трёх слов.

Хонджун хихикает.  
— Ну, чувствуй себя как дома в моей комнате. Ну, не в _моей_ комнате, но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Я просто буду делать кое-какую домашнюю работу, так что, надеюсь, я не побеспокою тебя.

Или _не буду отвлекать_.

— Д-да, если ты не против, — Сонхва заикается, как идиот.

Вот так они и заканчивают: Хонджун сидит за роялем, совсем как в прошлый раз, когда Сонхва видел его, а сам Сонхва съёжился прямо перед дверью с раскрытым альбом, и карандаш быстрыми движениями рисует грубые контуры рояля. В комнате царит тишина, если не считать звука карандаша на бумаге как от Сонхва, так и от Хонджуна, и это немного сводит Сонхва с ума. В комнате есть буквально музыкальный инструмент.

— Эм… эй, Хонджун, — тихо говорит Сонхва.

— Да?

— Я хотел спросить… не мог бы ты сыграть что-нибудь?

Карандаш в руках Хонджуна резко замирает, плечи заметно напрягаются, но лицо остаётся нейтральным.

— Это не обязательно! — добавляет Сонхва. — Просто, э-э, я о-очень люблю музыку. Живую музыку. Один из моих лучших друзей учится на музыканта, и я был на джазовом концерте не так давно, и я…

Блять.

_Сейчас или никогда, Сонхва._

— Я… видел и слышал, как ты играл одну песню после концерта. Я не узнал её, но она мне очень, очень понравилась. Я, эм, спустился в эту комнату, чтобы увидеть тебя и сделать комплимент твоей игре, но я, э-э…

Сонхва не был таким запыхавшимся с тех пор, как чуть не уронил гитару Юнхо. _Это_ было страшно, это выбило из него дух. Он клянётся, что никогда не забудет тот взгляд, которым Юнхо посмотрел на него в тот день.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он чувствует, что мир вот-вот обольёт его обжигающе горячей краской, он видит, как приподнимается уголок рта Хонджуна. А потом он хихикает.  
— Ты слышал? — смущённо спрашивает Хонджун.

— Д-да, — наконец признаётся Сонхва. — Это было очень, очень круто. Несколько дней я не мог выбросить эту мелодию из головы.

Хонджун улыбается, не обнажая зубы, но это такая добрая, _искренняя_ улыбка. Такая не принадлежит блестящим музыкантам и театральным детям, с которыми Сонхва хорошо знаком. Хонджун улыбается так, будто никогда никто ему не говорил что-то подобное о его песне.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он через несколько секунд. — Я сам сочинил её. Я… я могу сыграть, если хочешь. Но я могу всё испортить. Я волнуюсь перед людьми.

— Всё в порядке! — уверяет Сонхва, но говорит это слишком резко. — Ох, я имею в виду, это было бы круто. Я бы с удовольствием послушал её ещё раз.

Хонджун кивает, всё ещё улыбаясь, даже когда убирает все свои учебные материалы с пианино. Он глубоко дышит, замечает Сонхва, когда он кладёт пальцы на клавиши, его тело выпрямляется. Сонхва переводит взгляд со своего рисунка на Хонджуна, и когда музыкант начинает играть первый аккорд, Сонхва опускает кончик карандаша, чтобы набросать скамейку.

Песня начинается более мягко, чем с того момента, когда Сонхва слышал её в последний раз. Его недостаток музыкальных знаний действительно начинает просвечивать, так как он даже не может начать думать о словах, чтобы описать песню. Всё, что он действительно может сказать, это то, как звучат высокие ноты. Эта мелодия медленная, изящная, в отличие от грубых, неровных штрихов его контура. Но чем дальше продвигается Хонджун, тем более энергичной становится мелодия. Сонхва помнит, что слышал эту часть, которая, должно быть, была припевом.

Он берёт три ноты, все из которых он играет в октавах (по крайней мере, Сонхва уверен, что это подходящий термин для этого момента), прежде чем песня взрывается в припеве, где его левая рука проворно движется, сопровождая правой мелодию. Это так мощно, так увлекательно, что рука Сонхва полностью останавливается, и смотрит на руку Хонджуна вместо того, чтобы закончить свой набросок. Глаза Хонджуна закрыты, голова раскачивается точно так же, как и в прошлый раз, его пальцы легко отскакивают от клавиш в той же самой захватывающей мелодии, которую Сонхва полюбил с первого звука.

После первого припева песня переходит во второй куплет, но от этого не становится менее впечатляющей. Второй куплет сильно отличается от первого, в нём сменяются аккорды и ноты, которые не звучат так, как будто они принадлежат к этой песне, но они _сливаются_ в единую мелодию, и Сонхва и его музыкальный мозг даже не знают, как это работает. Даже второй пре-припев звучит иначе, чем первый. Это та же мелодия, только… другая.

Второй припев проходит без сучка и задоринки и сливается в плавный переход, который звучит совершенно иначе, чем остальная часть песни, снова используя аккорды, которые звучат так, как будто они не принадлежат к этой песне, но они являются его частью. Хонджун замедляется, но ни на секунду не отпускает пальцы. Сам переход достигает кульминации, его пальцы пересекают друг друга с молниеносной скоростью, когда они поднимаются и опускаются по клавишам в захватывающем дух арпеджио, которое ведёт обратно к припеву. Этот финальный припев — та часть, которую услышал Сонхва, та часть, которая так долго застряла у него в голове, и теперь он слышит её полностью и отовсюду.

Хонджун заканчивает песню так же, как и начал. Мягко и медленно, давая мощной динамичной песне безмятежное завершение.

Сонхва не заметил тот момент, когда от шока из его рук выпал карандаш и упал на колени.

Хонджун убирает руки с клавиш, его плечи опускаются, а сам он быстро выдыхает.  
— Ну… да. Вот и всё.

_Вот и всё? Вот и_ всё? У Сонхва отвисла челюсть, а Хонджун имеет наглость сказать: «это всё»?

— Я… вау, — и снова способность Сонхва формулировать мысли абсолютно неожиданно покинула его.

Хонджун снова смеётся своим прекрасным смехом, параллельно кивая.  
— Я называю эту песню «Treasure». У неё хорошее звучание. Ноты в начале напоминают мне сверкающие золотые монеты, мерцающие в ритме песни. Это путешествие, как взлёты и падения, связанные с приключениями. Я… на самом деле очень горжусь этой песней, в отличие от остальных, которые я сочинил.

— Да ладно тебе. Держу пари, что всё остальное, что ты сочинил, тоже потрясающее.

— Не знаю. Может для некоторых. Но «Treasure» — определённо самая удачная. Так… тебе понравилось?

На этот раз Сонхва хихикает.  
— Мне казалось, я ясно дал это понять в самом начале.

— И правда, — мягкий румянец появляется на ушах Хонджуна.

— Ты… потрясающий. Правда, — серьёзно говорит Сонхва, глядя на рисунок у себя на коленях. Во время выступления Хонджуна он нарисовал скамейку… и очертания чужих ног. Чувствуя, как краснота подступает к лицу, он захлопывает альбом. — Я не очень разбираюсь в музыке, но могу точно сказать, как много усилий и страсти ты вкладываешь в свою игру.

Та же самая улыбка, что и раньше, расплывается на лице Хонджуна, когда он поворачивается к Сонхва, в его глазах плещется плохо скрытое смущение.  
— Спасибо. Правда, это… — он делает глубокий вдох, глаза снова закрываются, а голова опускается. — Это очень многое значит для меня.

В воздухе застыло ощущение тишины, прежде чем Сонхва наконец встаёт и подходит к скамейке. Он смотрит на клавиши пианино и играет какую-то ноту далеко справа, заставляя Хонджуна хихикать.  
— Это соль.

— Я не знаю, что это значит, — обиженно отвечает Сонхва.

— Это нота, — Хонджун играет ещё одну ноту. — Это тоже соль.

Может быть, Сонхва и не очень разбирается в музыке, но он не глухонемой. Он кивает, снова играя соль. Хонджун играет немного другую, но всё ещё соль. Они играют эти ноты снова и снова, пока не помирают со смеха, и пока Хонджун случайно не ударяет по клавишам.  
— Это соль мажор.

— Я до сих пор не имею ни малейшего понятия, что это значит.

Хонджун игриво закатывает глаза.  
— Давай, садись сюда, — он похлопывает по скамейке рядом с собой, на которую садится Сонхва. — Так ты сказал, что твой лучший друг учится на музыкальном направлении? — спрашивает он, и его пальцы начинают играть другую мелодию.

Он играет так небрежно и спокойно, что Сонхва зависает, понимая, что пристально смотрит на чужие пальцы, а мозг едва улавливает и понимает, что Хонджун, вообще-то задал ему вопрос.  
— О, д-да. Он играет на басовой гитаре в джаз-группе.

— О, Юнхо?

— Ты знаешь его?

— Знаю. Ну, не лично, но я знаю его имя, — Хонджун не сводит глаз с пальцев и клавиш, как будто вытягивание элегантных мелодий является его второй натурой (что, вероятно, так и есть). — Я знаю имена почти всех участников музыкального направления, так как хожу на все их концерты и читаю имена исполнителей… Они просто не знают меня, потому что, ну, я не участвую во всём этом, и я вроде, как никто…

Сонхва трудно сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Он пытается переварить слова Хонджуна и уловить его игру одновременно, но он загипнотизирован тем, как Хонджун владеет нотами, как он управляет ими с изяществом и мощной простотой. Это так _обыденно_. Сонхва не может в это поверить.

— Ты не… ты не никто, — в конце концов отвечает Сонхва, как только понимает, что сказал Хонджун.

— По мнению театральных студентов, так оно и есть, — Хонджун хихикает. — Если отбросить самоуничижение, на самом деле никто толком не знает, кто я такой. Я не выставляю себя на всеобщее обозрение. Вот… вот почему я не думаю, что гожусь для учёбы на музыканта или для музыкального концерта. Я просто… слишком нервничаю.

— Боязнь сцены?

Хонджун кивает.  
— На данный момент у меня нет никакой специальности. Наверное, что-то во мне цепляется за надежду, что однажды я вырвусь на свободу, что я преодолею свой страх выступать перед людьми… — он вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза. — Я действительно хочу этого. Я очень, очень хочу научиться чему-то, что связано с музыкой. Но я просто боюсь.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спрашивает Сонхва.

Хонджун поднимает голову, взгляд его скользит по блокноту Сонхва, который одиноко валяется на полу рядом с дверью.  
— Я… ты ведь обучаешься изобразительному искусству, верно? Что ты рисуешь? В чём твоя специализация?

— Оу, я делаю кое-что для своих занятий, но я художник. В этом и заключается моя специальность, — отвечает Сонхва.

— Тогда, может быть… может быть, ты поймёшь. Как артист к артисту.

Сонхва не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что имеет в виду Хонджун, но всё равно кивает.  
— Я боюсь, потому что я не… я не нормальный. Я не такой, как музыканты с потока, по крайней мере, _мне так кажется_. Я нервничаю, потому что иногда чувствую себя сумасшедшим. Музыка — _всё_ для меня, она настолько важна, что… что я не могу спать по ночам. Мой мозг подобен пианино, которое просто не перестаёт играть. Словно песня, которая никогда не кончается, — Хонджун перестаёт движение, хотя его руки покоятся на последних клавишах, которые он трогал.

— Так… бессонница? — спрашивает Сонхва, чувствуя себя немного идиотом.

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — без тени юмора говорит Хонджун. — Куда бы я ни пошёл и что бы ни делал, в моём мозгу всегда звучит музыка. Когда я закрываю глаза… я всё ещё слышу цвета.

Сонхва наклоняет голову, озадаченный тем, что только что сказал Хонджун. Он наблюдает, как он хмурит брови и закрывает глаза.  
— Слышишь цвета?

Хонджун кивает, снова поднимая пальцы и играя аккорд.  
— Золотой.

Сонхва бросает взгляд на пианино. Хонджун играет ещё один аккорд.  
— Синий. Небесно-голубой. Как самое яркое небо на свете.

— Значит… у каждого аккорда есть цвет, связанный с ним?

— Всё гораздо сложнее, — говорит Хонджун, наконец открывая глаза. Крошечная улыбка, наполненная чем-то, что Сонхва может назвать только _удивлением_ , появляется на его лице. — Это больше, чем просто ассоциация. Когда я играю эти аккорды, появляются цвета. Они так живо возникают в моей голове. И когда я играю, сочиняю или даже слышу песню, мой мозг рисует картину. Это называется синестезией, когда абсолютно разные чувства накладываются друг на друга, создавая что-то странное, но единое.

Сонхва думает, что слышал этот термин раньше, но он никогда не встречал никого, у кого бы было такое. Он даже не знаком с этим слрвом и не понимает его значение.

Но, тем не менее, это так увлекательно.

В каком-то смысле Сонхва может ему посочувствовать. Когда мир отключается, когда остается только он, его кисти, краски и мольберт, когда он в приступе вдохновения, краски становятся намного ярче. _Важен_ каждый мазок, каждое движение кисти на холсте. Он сосредоточен, погружён в совершенно новый мир, точно так же, как он представляет себе Хонджуна, когда тот играет.

— Это… это удивительно, честно, — говорит Сонхва. — Я никогда не встречал никого, кто испытывал бы что-то подобное, и, скажем честно, я действительно не понимаю, что это, но это… я не знаю, — Хонджун снова улыбается. — Расскажи мне об этом поподробнее.

И Хонджун рассказывает.

Он демонстрирует это, играя различные аккорды и называя цвета, которые он «слышит». Чем больше Хонджун говорит, тем лучше Сонхва чувствует, что он понимает, даже если он не испытывает этого сам. Каким-то образом то, как Хонджун описывает это, облегчает эту информацию.

Он говорит, что это похоже на цветные пятна по бокам его зрения, в пространстве между внешними уголками глаз и ушами. Когда он закрывает глаза, цвета появляются в темноте, перекрываясь и кружась, стекая и капая, как лужи красок под его веками. Когда его глаза остаются открытыми, цвета отрываются от клавиш и завиваются вокруг его головы, окутывая его облаком колеблющихся цветов.

Сонхва в восторге.

На самом деле, это даже недостаточно сильное слово, чтобы описать, как он очарован. С голосом и словами Хонджуна, как мелодия в комнате, Сонхва поглощает каждый звук. Он наблюдает, как Хонджун снова объясняет в форме другой самостоятельно сочинённой мелодии, где он говорит о цветах, которые он слышит во время своей игры.

Сонхва обращает внимание на каждый цвет.

Королевский синий, сиренево-фиолетовый, бордовый, болотно-зелёный и жёлтый, «ядовитый лимонно-жёлтый».

— Королевский синий, сиреневый, бордовый, болотно-зелёный и лимонно-жёлтый, — повторяет Сонхва всю дорогу до своей комнаты, где он роется в своей коллекции красок в поисках идеальных оттенков для песни Хонджуна.

_Цвета, которые не должны сочетаться, но почему-то сочетаются._

Сонхва всё понимает.

-

Спасение Сонхва — это урок живописи, предмет, в котором он действительно преуспевает и _получает_ удовольствие от самого процесса. Его профессор, крепкий мужчина по имени Чхве Чонхо, на самом деле не намного старше своих учеников. В зрелом возрасте двадцати шести лет он каким-то образом стал учителем для тех, кто стремится быть таким же искусным, как он.

На самом деле, большинство его учеников просто называют его хён или оппа только потому, что он не любит чувствовать себя слишком взрослым.

Чонхо возглавляет класс с громким хлопком, привлекая внимание своего класса.  
— Итак, попрошу чуточку внимания. У меня есть для вас большое задание, и оно будет весьма полезным, по моему мнению. Это будет частью вашего последнего проекта. Ну, на самом деле это ваш окончательный проект, к которому прилагается двухстраничное объяснение вашего произведения.

Студенты издают стон боли, на что Сонхва ухмыляется.  
— Эй, давайте без этого, — упрекает Чонхо. — Этот проект может быть довольно забавным, в зависимости от того, как вы на него посмотрите, — Чонхо встаёт, собирает стопку бумаг и раздаёт их классу. — Этот проект будет представлять собой картину в натуральную величину, то есть по меньшей мере пятьдесят на семьдесят пять сантиметров.

— Бля, — бормочет студент.

— Следи за языком! — предостерегает его Чонхо, хотя сразу после этого хихикает. — В любом случае, ваш холст должен быть размером не меньше указанного. Это может быть портрет или пейзаж. Тем не менее, определённой темы нет. Я хочу, чтобы вы _сами_ её придумали. Нашли свою личную музу, свой источник вдохновения. Неважно, каким стилем вы будете рисовать и какими красками будете пользоваться. Всё в ваших руках. Я _требую_ от вас двухстраничного объяснения вашей статьи, а также названия. Как бы вы ни решили написать объяснение, это тоже зависит от вас, никаких ограничений нет, — на лице Чонхо расцветает самодовольная ухмылка, когда он раздает последние листы с инструкциями.

Сонхва скользит взглядом по единственной странице, где говорится именно то, что объяснил Чонхо, но в конце…

— Я и другие профессора на факультете изобразительных искусств будем оценивать работы каждого студента и голосовать за три работы, чтобы потом показать их в Сеульском Центре Искусств во время очень _специальной_ выставки… которая может включать, а может и не включать, тут как пойдёт, денежную премию.

Слышатся вздохи нескольких студентов.  
— В этой выставке примут участие и другие университеты. Трое избранных картин будут выставлены на обозрение, но конкурс в самом музее будет приветствовать трёх победителей из всех университетов, которые принимают участие. За третье место студент получит триста тысяч вон, за второе — шестьсот тысяч, а первое — миллион.

Сонхва ловит себя на том, что затаивает дыхание вместе со всем классом.  
— Итак, вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное. Ваше письменное объяснение произведения будет видно только мне. Я буду единственным, кто знает ваш мотив, вашу технику или что бы вы ни решили включить в своё объяснение. Однако, как бы то ни было, никто другой на выставке не будет знать, что означает ваша работа. Вот почему очень _важно_ , чтобы ваша картина _говорила_. Что она может _рассказать_ историю. Что люди могут смотреть на неё и _думать_ о чём-то.

Сонхва считает, что эти слова звучат правдиво для любого искусства. Люди могут смотреть на произведение искусства и думать о нём что угодно и сколько угодно. Но, зная Чонхо, Сонхва понимает, что тот на самом деле имеет в виду.

Ему нужна картина, которая содержит множество интерпретаций. Он хочет, чтобы его ученики вышли за рамки простого пейзажа или сцены природы. Он хочет, чтобы его ученики нарисовали что-то такое, что заставит людей смотреть и размышлять об этом часами. Если не часы, то хотя бы один час.

Образ уже зреет в голове Сонхва.

— Конечно, весь этот конкурс — просто приятное дополнение. В то время как тройка лучших будет включена в выставку, каждый должен завершить проект в меру своих возможностей. В конце концов, _я_ буду их оценивать, и они будут составлять сорок процентов от вашей итоговой оценки, — Чонхо возвращается в переднюю часть класса, улыбаясь глазами, в которых сияют маленькие звёзды, когда он с гордостью смотрит на своих учеников. — Есть вопросы?

— А как насчёт остального семестра? — студентка поднимает руку. — Мы всё ещё будем работать над другими проектами?

— Ну конечно! — весело отвечает Чонхо. — Я ожидаю, что этот проект будет завершён в основном в ваше свободное время. Тем не менее, я дам вам время для работы над этим проектом по мере приближения срока сдачи. Тем временем мы всё ещё будем работать над небольшими проектами в классе и случайными заданиями, — некоторые студентов понимающе кивают головами.

Сонхва испытывает искушение поднять руку и спросить о более мелких деталях, о том, что Чонхо _скрывает_ за упрощённым планом проекта, но он знает, что его загадочный профессор не ответит ему. По крайней мере, он не ответит так, чтобы это внесло хоть толику ясности. В этом проекте определенно есть что-то большее, чем просто «рассказывание истории». Не просто то, на что люди «смотрят и _думают»._

— Больше никаких вопросов? Ни у кого? — Чонхо поворачивает голову, оглядывая кабинет в поисках рук, прежде чем объявить: — Ну что ж, отлично! А теперь о вашем сегодняшнем задании.

-

Чонхо не из тех, кто ломается под любым давлением или допросом, так что, возможно, остаться после урока, чтобы задать вопросы, которые Сонхва так боялся озвучить во время занятия, не самая полезная вещь, но ему просто так любопытно.

— Прежде чем ты спросишь, Пак, этот проект не так глубок, как ты думаешь, — Чонхо хихикает, теребя дорогие на вид часы на запястье. — Я понимаю, что ты очень критически мыслишь, но обещаю тебе, что этот проект может быть самым простым из всех, которые я задавал на сегодняшний день.

— Не может быть, — говорит Сонхва, как будто это правда, потому что это _так_. Не может быть, чтобы этот проект был «простым», как утверждает Чонхо. — Должен же быть какой-то более глубокий смысл. В этом проекте должно быть больше вещей, которые ты ожидаешь увидеть.

Чонхо только посмеивается и качает головой, наклоняясь вперёд в своём вращающемся кресле.  
— Сонхва-щи, я _обещаю_ тебе. Единственное, что я ищу, — это то, что указано на этой бумаге, — говорит он, указывая на листок в руке Сонхва. — Дело не только в том, чтобы быть сложным или простым. Иногда тебе не нужно так много думать. Ах, позволь мне перефразировать это. Я _действительно хочу_ , чтобы эта работа была чем-то, что заставляет задуматься. Впрочем, тебе самому не стоит так много думать. Есть ли в этом смысл?

Сонхва клянётся, что видит, как Чонхо подмигивает.

— Д-да, — бормочет он, хотя и не совсем уверен.

Не сейчас.

Но он разберётся.

-

Каким-то непонятным образом, но через некоторое время Сонхва становится всё более комфортно спускаться на цокольный этаж музыкального здания, чтобы увидеться с Хонджуном.

— Королевский синий, сиреневый, бордовый, болотно-зелёный и лимонно-жёлтый.

Хонджун поднимает голову, смотря на Сонхва, перечислявшего названия цветов.  
— Ты… помнишь это?

— Конечно, — отвечает Сонхва со своего места у двери. Альбом лежит у него на коленях, но открыт на чистой странице. — Как… как называется эта песня?

— Это «Stay», — отвечает Хонджун. — Одна из моих ранних работ.

— Не мог бы ты описать подробнее? Например… как выглядят цвета, которые появляются в твоей голове, когда ты играешь?

Хонджун смотрит вверх, как будто на звёзды, но вполне возможно, что он представляет их в своём сознании. Серебряные серьги свисают с его ушей, как те звёзды, что сияют во время его улыбки, чёрт, эта _проклятая улыбка_ ; и как только он начинает говорить, Сонхва подводит карандаш к странице.  
— Всё начинается с того, что цвета начинают казаться размытыми, но одновременно перемешанными, как будто ты видишь их на экране компьютера. Но потом они как бы тускнеют, будто появляются после быстрого мазка кистью. И они движутся в постоянном движении, вверх от моих глаз, вокруг моей головы, а затем мир погружается в цвета. Не те цвета, с которыми мы с тобой сталкиваемся каждый день, а… цвета песни. Они создают мир. И я единственный, кто живёт в этом мире. Это успокаивает. Это что-то вроде кайфа, какая-то эйфория. Но это также… это также довольно одиноко.

Сонхва ненавидит рисовать круги.  
— Ты мог сравнить бы свою голову с земным шаром?

Хонджун смеётся, играя на нескольких разных по звучанию клавишах.  
— Я так не думаю. Ну, может совсем чуть-чуть. Земля хаотична, как и моя голова.

Сонхва останавливается на середине круга и поднимает глаза. Голова Хонджуна склонилась набок, одна рука лежит на клавишах пианино, другая — на скамейке. Он слабо улыбается, и хотя Сонхва не может ясно видеть его улыбку, он точно знает, как она выглядит.  
— Иногда… мне кажется, что я слышу цвета, которых даже не существует, — говорит Хонджун, и его улыбка сползает с лица. — Это странно. Я странный.

— Ты не странный, — отрицает Сонхва. — Ты уникальный.

— Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой на эту тему. Я прекрасно понимаю, что то, что я испытываю, довольно необычно; что это то, что делает меня особенным. Но… иногда это так невыносимо — быть окружённым цветами, которые никто, кроме тебя, не видит. Или слышит. Сколько бы я ни пытался объяснить это, мне кажется, что в нём никогда не будет смысла. Иногда я даже сам не понимаю, что происходит.

Сонхва смотрит на грубый набросок круга внизу страницы, который кажется более овальным, но он решает вернуться к этому позже. С боков овала он рисует ростки на месте там, где должны быть уши.  
— Но разве это имеет значение? — спрашивает он, тонкой линией рисуя листочки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Независимо от того, имеет ли смысл то, что ты испытываешь для других людей, — отвечает Сонхва, поднимая глаза от своего рисунка. — Многие вещи не имеют смысла. Ты — это ты, люди — это люди. Я уверен, что другие люди с синестезией переживают это иначе, чем ты, так что в этом случае, возможно, твой опыт не будет иметь смысла для других, которые испытали тоже самое, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Хонджун пожимает плечами.  
— Да, наверное. Я просто чувствую, что всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы это имело хоть чуточку смысла, особенно для меня. Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь объяснить это, я кажусь сумасшедшим.

Из ветвей Сонхва рисует виноградные лозы, которые пересекают друг друга на полпути вверх по странице, образуя форму песочных часов.  
— Это не так, — бросает он.

Хонджун грустно усмехается.  
— Да, окей.

— Это не так, — повторяет Сонхва. Он рисует линии между пространствами песочных часов, в результате чего получается узор, похожий на ДНК. — Признаюсь, большую часть времени я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, потому что не знаю, на что это похоже. Ты единственный, кого я встретил с такой способностью. Ты объясняешь это в меру своих возможностей. Просто потому, что это может не иметь смысла, не означает, что ты сумасшедший.

— Такое чувство, что да — я и есть сумасшедший, — бормочет Хонджун. Он опустил голову. — Иногда мне просто хочется, чтобы мой мозг заткнулся. Может быть, тогда я смогу спокойно спать по ночам. Может быть, я смогу перестать так нервничать. Может быть, я действительно смогу… сделать что-то со своей жизнью.

Сонхва поджимает губы и кладёт блокнот с карандашом рядом с собой.  
— И это тебя останавливает? Твоя синестезия?

Хонджуну не нужно спрашивать, о чём точно спрашивает Сонхва. Он просто кивает.  
— Удивительная вещь, правда, — начинает он, опуская обе руки на скамью, опустив голову и поджав её ближе к плечам. Это напоминает Сонхва о том, как он впервые увидел его. — Это странное явление. Оно необычно и уникально. Это творческое начало, и оно делает меня тем, кто я есть. Из-за этого я стал музыкантом. Но, чёрт возьми, Сонхва, иногда это чертовски _страшно_.

Неприятный холодок разливается в груди Сонхва.  
— _Это подарок_ , — хочет сказать он, но молчит.

— У меня в голове полный бардак. Независимо от того, куда я иду, со мной рядом всегда цвета-цвета-цвета, связанные с каждым звуком, который я слышу. И это не только музыка. На днях я услышал, как мимо проехал грузовик, и я подумал: «Ух ты, какой яркий оранжевый оттенок, похоже на тыкву.» Это расстраивает. Это потрясающе. Это и хорошо, и плохо, но иногда я просто хочу, чтобы это _прекратилось_.

_Это дар и проклятие_ , сказал бы Хонджун.

— Я просто… хочу, чтобы это имело смысл. Я хочу, чтобы эти цвета имели смысл. Они везде и нигде одновременно. Но одно я знаю наверняка, и это то, что никто другой их не видит. Я знаю, что это не галлюцинации или что-то в этом роде. Это _реально_. Это самая реальная вещь, которую я испытываю. Но… чёрт, прости.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — говорит Сонхва, медленно протягивая руку, чтобы взять свой альбом и карандаш. — Я действительно плохо разбираюсь в словах, если ты не можешь сказать, так что я хотел бы сказать больше. Но… ну, я не знаю, насколько это полезно, но ты не странный. Ты не устрашающий, у тебя нет галлюцинаций. Это действительно удивительно, на что способен твой мозг. Это ты… но и не ты тоже.

Хонджун смотрит на него, нахмурившись.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты не просто синестезия, — говорит Сонхва, открывая альбом. — Дело не только в цветах. Синестезия — это часть тебя, а не _ты_ её. Не позволяй этому охватить тебя.

В нижней части страницы Сонхва рисует шею и плечи.

_Королевский синий, сиреневый, бордовый, болотно-зелёный и лимонно-жёлтый._

— Дело не только в том, чтобы быть простым или сложным, — бормочет Сонхва. — Иногда тебе не нужно так много думать.

Сонхва надеется на то, что его слова звучат правдоподобно для Хонджуна.

-

Сонхва чувствует, что он работает так же, как и большинство студентов университета. У него есть один предмет, который он особенно любит, поэтому он вкладывает в него большую часть своих усилий. Другие, более неприятные лично для него, с которыми он обычно не хочет долго возиться, — те, на которые он почти забил, но поскольку он довольно умный парень с образцовым прекрасным стилем и убедительными навыками публичного выступления, он способен превзойти свои другие предметы без особых усилий (ну, скульптура — это, конечно, совсем другая проблема).

Он просто рад, что успешно закончил математические курсы.

На данный момент он сосредоточен на занятиях живописью. Он купил холст размером шестьдесят на девяносто сантиметров, самый большой размер, который он мог достать, не ограбив собственный кошелёк, который теперь стоит на мольберте в углу его студии. Он пуст, и, вероятно, будет пустым ещё долгое время, но это нормально для его профессии.

Сейчас он сосредоточен на проекте, который должен быть готов к концу недели. Переведя набросок из своего альбома на холст, у него теперь есть чёткий контур для своей картины.

Над головой этой фигуры находится то, что имеет смысл. То, что принадлежит этому. Всеохватывающее, единственное, что делает это тем, что оно есть. И ничего больше.

Это красочно. В некотором смысле это напоминает Сонхва диаграммы в его учебниках по естествознанию, где части тела, атомы и молекулы были ярко окрашены, чтобы привлечь внимание глаз. Ступени ДНК чередуются в цветах, и они не должны сочетаться, но почему-то сочетаются.

Это не картинка из учебника. Ни в коем случае. Оно уникально, красочно и рассказывает правдивую историю, какой бы ужасной она ни была. У головы нет лица, ничего, кроме похожих на ДНК виноградных лоз, парящих над её головой, появляющихся из ушей.

Вокруг кусочка гена Сонхва разбрызгивает болотную зелень и размазывает её в облако, опускающееся мимо головы, вниз к краю холста. Если бы он мог создать эффект капающей краски, он бы это сделал.

Для этого проекта Чонхо не попросил письменного объяснения. Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы название само объясняло картину.

Между нитями ДНК Сонхва пишет королевским синим цветом, а внутри — ядовитым лимонно-жёлтым:

_НАПУГАННЫЙ_

Это слово оставляет кислый привкус во рту Сонхва.

-

— Ну и когда же я встречусь с этим парнем? — назойливо интересуется Уён, врываясь в спальню Сонхва.

— Что?

— Слышал от Сана, что ты болтал со своей принцессой, — Уён многозначительно двигает бровями, прежде чем прыгнуть на кровать Сонхва. Удар фактически заставляет матрас подпрыгивать, и Сонхва подпрыгивает вместе с ним.

— Чёрт возьми, Уён-а! — вскрикивает Сонхва, хватая одну из своих подушек и швыряя её в чужую голову. Младший визжит, отбрасывая подушку назад к изголовью кровати и качая головой; хмурится, пытаясь поправить волосы.

— Это был просто вопрос!

— Да, и я бы ответил на него, если бы ты не плюхнулся на мою кровать!

Уён фыркает, принимая сидячее положение.  
— Хорошо. Так, тот парень. Как его зовут? Как долго ты уже видишься с ним? Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал?

— Его зовут Хонджун. Я вижусь с ним всего несколько недель. Я тебе ничего не говорил, потому что ты раздражающий, и я знаю, что ты не оставишь меня в покое после всего этого, так что мне придётся убить тебя и использовать твои внутренности, как краски.

Лицо Уёна кривится в гримасе отвращения, когда он притворно пододвигается ближе к краю кровати. Сонхва закатывает глаза.  
— Ладно, если отбросить ужасно неправдоподобные угрозы, когда я смогу с ним встретиться? Ты собираешься пригласить его к себе? Подожди, у тебя вообще есть его номер?

К счастью, Сонхва действительно смог узнать номер Хонджуна в последний раз, когда он его видел, так что, по крайней мере, он может ответить на этот вопрос. Что же касается двух других, то…

— Не знаю, — отвечает Сонхва. — Он занят бóльшую часть времени. Не говоря уже о том, что ты определённо слишком… громкий для него.

— Ого! Получается, он типа скучный?

— Он не _скучный_ , он просто…

_Необычный. Талантливый. Красивый._

— Он просто немного стесняется, вот и всё. Если ты собираешься встретиться с ним однажды, тебе нужно уменьшить свой энтузиазм. И не будь таким бестактным.

Каким бы раздражающим ни был Уён, Сонхва _верит_ в него. Пребывание в театре сделало его непостоянным, но, по крайней мере, он способен адаптироваться ко всем видам социальных кругов из-за этого. Ему удалось легко поладить с Юнхо и остальными «Wicked and Lovely», потому что они все разделяют ту же упрямость, с которой Сонхва ненавидит иметь дело в поздние часы ночи. Единственным минусом было то, что он сидел между четырьмя музыкантами и одним громким ребёнком.

Впрочем, всё обошлось, потому что между Саном и Уёном возникла напряжённость другого характера, а не в сфере «кто важнее в исполнительском искусстве».

Прежде чем Уён успел задать ещё несколько вопросов, Сонхва перечислил все ответы, которые он мог бы дать, поскольку Хонджун: его ровесник, он играет на пианино, он запутался в себе, он ниже их обоих (Уён визжит от восторга), и он случайно сказал что-то вроде: «и он невероятно талантлив. Ты даже не представляешь насколько.»

Ему очень, очень срочно нужно вытаскивать свою задницу из этого и убеждать всех, что _у него нет краша на Ким Хонджуна._

Удивительно, но Уён не упоминает это. На самом деле, он застаёт Сонхва врасплох; он как будто кивает своим мыслям, неожиданно поднимается с кровати, медленно выходит из спальни, что-то задумчиво напевая.  
— Эй! Ты больше не будешь меня доставать этим? — Сонхва произносит то, что никогда не думал сказать.

— Спокойной ночи, хён! — кричит Уён, игнорируя вопрос, а потом закрывает за собой дверь своей спальни.

Сонхва стонет, откидываясь на подушки. Может быть, ему действительно стоит меньше думать.

-

— Привет!

Голос Хонджуна прорезает холодный осенний воздух, заставляя Сонхва вздрогнуть от внезапного порыва ветра, взъерошившего его волосы. Он неуклюже закрывает альбом, когда Хонджун подходит ближе, под его ногами хрустит засохшая трава. Осень в самом разгаре, студентов на улице всё меньше, и его тайное место, в котором он ищет вдохновения, также пусто.

Ну, это другое место, где сидит сейчас Сонхва, а не репетиционная комната рядом с туалетом на цокольном этаже музыкального здания.

— Рад видеть тебя здесь, — ровным голосом пытается сказать Сонхва, чтобы Хонджун не понял, как сильно он паникует.

— Да, я только что вышел из отдела статистики. Пристрели меня на хрен, — Хонджун хихикает, плюхаясь на траву рядом с Сонхва. — Как прошёл твой последний проект? Тот, что для твоего класса живописи. О чём он был?

— О, я сдал его вчера, — говорит Сонхва, засовывая карандаш между переплётами своего альбома для рисования. — Мы должны были нарисовать что-то, что показывает какую-то определённую эмоцию, и название работы должно было связано с ней в трёх словах или меньше. Можно было написать просто название эмоции, как я и сделал, а можно было составить словосочетание из трёх слов.

— Я не художник, но это не так уж трудно сделать, — говорит Хонджун, посмеиваясь. — С другой стороны, у искусства есть множество способов интерпретации.

Сонхва кивает.  
— Дело в том, что мой профессор всегда ищет что-то _ещё_. Что-то, что он не вписывает в инструкции. Иногда он очень скрытно относится к проектам, что может сделать его немного жестким преподавателем, если его ученики не вкладывают много мыслей или усилий в свои работы. По сути, он хочет, чтобы его ученики вышли за рамки правил.

— И он не говорит прямо, чего хочет?

— Нет. Не знаю, один ли я это понимаю, но именно поэтому мне нравится его предмет. Я склонен… иногда слишком много думать. Поэтому, когда я думаю о том, чего он действительно хочет, это побуждает меня рисовать более нестандартным способом. Чтобы действительно вложить мысль в то, что я рисую. Не то, чтобы я сам себя нахваливаю, но я один из немногих людей в классе, которые действительно вкладывают мысли _и_ усилия в свои работы. Я рисую не только для того, чтобы сделать что-то красивое.

Хонджун поджимает губы, слегка хмурит брови и смотрит на деревья, скрывающие солнце. Закат сегодня не такой уж яркий, думает Сонхва.  
— Ну, я не думаю, что это справедливо, — говорит Хонджун, заставая Сонхва врасплох. — Ты определённо только что похвалил сам себя.

— Эй! Я просто так сказал.

Хонджун хихикает, опускает голову и улыбается ярко-ярко, — это зрелище, к которому Сонхва уже успел привыкнуть. Наверное, он мог бы нарисовать его улыбку по памяти.

— Сонхва, художники любого рода вкладывают мысли и усилия в свою работу, — продолжает Хонджун. Он скрещивает ноги и наклоняется вперёд, его указательный палец скользит между стеблями мёртвой травы. Он рисует неразличимые фигуры, продолжая: — Усилия, которые ты вкладываешь, неважно сколько, не делают тебя лучше остальных.

— Я…

— Конечно, я не хочу обесценивать твои силы, которые ты вложил в своё искусство. Но в то же время… — Хонджун вздыхает, скользя пальцами по траве. — У меня есть вопрос. Как ты думаешь, что делает художника настоящим?

Сонхва обнаруживает, что не может найти ответа, несмотря на свою способность слишком много думать. Может быть, это Хонджун. Может быть, это его присутствие отвлекает его. Или, может быть, это потому, что он не _знает_ ответа, и что Хонджун заставляет его думать так, как ему никогда не приходилось раньше.

Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. До этого момента эту работу выполнял Чонхо.

— Эм… я не знаю.

Так много для того, чтобы казаться интеллектуалом.

И всё же пианист беззаботно смеётся, выпрямляясь и вытирая пальцы о чёрные узкие джинсы. Пальцы короткие, замечает Сонхва, но переполнены талантом и мастерством.

— Я думаю… что на этот вопрос нет правильного ответа, — подаёт голос Хонджун с довольной улыбкой. Он выглядит таким безмятежным, расслабив плечи. Сонхва задаётся вопросом, сколько у него таких моментов. Сколько он отдыхает от одного хаоса до другого. — Нет правильного ответа, когда речь заходит об искусстве. По крайней мере, его не должно быть.

Хонджун поворачивается к нему, и в этот момент Сонхва понимает, что он никогда не видел Хонджуна так близко. Даже когда они вместе сидели за роялем, между ними оставались какие-то сантиметры. Теперь, когда их колени соприкасаются, Сонхва может видеть его тёмно-карие глаза, серебряные серьги и такого же цвета волосы. Где-то морщины, огромные мешки под глазами, а ещё кое-где виднеются веснушки.

Все люди — произведения искусства, думает Сонхва, но тот, на кого он сейчас смотрит, совсем _другой_ , и он не может точно понять почему.

— Нет правильного или неправильного ответа, когда речь заходит об искусстве любого рода, будь то музыка, визуальное или исполнительское искусство. Даже писательство. Нет ничего правильного, и нет ничего неправильного. Ну, кроме технических вопросов, но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Сонхва не совсем уверен, что знает, что он имеет в виду, потому что он слишком очарован чужими глазами.

_Что такого есть в Хонджуне, что заставляет его сердце чувствовать, будто он обрезанная страница?_

— Дело в том… я чувствую, что художники должны идти в своё ремесло, зная, что их работы не будут рассматриваться в том же свете, в котором они видят его. Я уверен, что ты знаешь это, но любой вид искусства может быть истолкован бесконечным количеством способов. Люди могут смотреть на картину и думать, что она означает _это_ или что она передает _эту_ эмоцию. То же самое и с музыкой. Люди могут слышать текст песни или инструменты и созерцать все значения и эмоции произведения, но только художник, создавший это искусство, будет знать, что оно на самом деле означает.

Сонхва мысленно возвращается к _«НАПУГАННЫЙ»_. С одной стороны, Чонхо никак не мог знать, какую историю рассказывает эта картина. Хонджун мог бы посмотреть на неё и сделать предположение, но даже тогда только Сонхва будет знать, что это за произведение, потому что он — тот, кто его создал.

Ну, почти.

— Но что делает художника настоящим… так это то, что он забывает о существовании смысла. Принять все правильные и неправильные ответы, которые любой посторонний человек может придумать и _сделать_ это смыслом. Да, в глубине души всегда будет существовать одна внутренняя цель, мотив для создания произведения искусства, но любой, кто хочет быть настоящим мастером, должен осознавать, что его искусство никогда не будет иметь единственного правильного ответа. Если художник не может принять все правды и неправды своего искусства… тогда он не настоящий художник.

Ветер снова шелестит между деревьев, которые Сонхва рисовал и рисовал снова и снова. Он задается вопросом, увидит ли кто-нибудь там больше, чем просто ветки и листья, если он нарисует их снова, если они будут смотреть мимо поверхности, мимо тонированных линз, и увидят момент, в котором они были нарисованы.

Глядя на пейзаж, он открывает новую страницу в своём альбоме.

— Чувствуешь вдохновение? — интересуется Хонджун, пряча улыбку в голосе.

— Да.

Это ещё мягко сказано, думает Сонхва.

— Какое у тебя следующее задание?

— Не знаю, — Сонхва пожимает плечами.

— Ну, всегда хорошо, когда приходит вдохновение.

_Ты даже не знаешь этого_ , хочет ответить ему Сонхва.

— Хонджун, — говорит он, не отводя взгляда, — какого цвета, по-твоему, этот момент?

Это не звук и не песня, с которыми обычно сталкивается Хонджун, но он всё равно отвечает.

— Розовый. Например, оранжево-розовый. Коралловый? Можно ли это так назвать?

Сонхва смеётся и смотрит на серое, затянутое тучами небо.

-

— Сонхва-щи, — кричит Чонхо сквозь шум уходящих студентов. — Останься на минутку, пожалуйста.

Сонхва осторожно подходит к столу, зная, что, скорее всего, всё хорошо, но уверенности в этом нет.

— Твой последний рисунок, — начинает Чонхо. — Могу я спросить… о чём он был?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Сонхва не понимает. — Ты не просил письменного объяснения.

Чонхо хихикает и качает головой.  
— Конечно, конечно. Я прекрасно это понимаю. Но что-то в этом произведении отличалось от твоих прошлых работ. Я не могу точно сказать… поэтому я хочу спросить у тебя. Почему твой персонаж был… напуган?

_Он напуган, потому что беспокоится, что его жизнь состоит только из одной вещи. Он боится только этого. Но всё это так, так прекрасно, и я хочу, чтобы все это увидели. Я хочу, чтобы все увидели, что в каждом есть гораздо больше, чем просто страх._

— Хён, при всём моём уважении, но у меня нет ответа, — подавляя улыбку, отвечает Сонхва, когда кораллово-розовые вспышки вспыхивают в его голове.

Чонхо прищуривается, хотя губы сжаты в тонкую улыбку.  
— Хорошо, Сонхва-щи. Спасибо, что уделил мне время.

Сонхва выходит из класса с кораллово-розовыми воспоминаниями и задаётся вопросом, является ли это хотя бы частью того, через что проходит Хонджун.

-

Сонхва вспоминает то время, когда Хонджун был уверен, что может всё испортить, потому что нервничает перед другими людьми. Из всех тех раз, когда Сонхва слышал игру Хонджуна, он ни разу не не совершил ни единой ошибки. Никаких торможений, никаких неправильных нот. Ничего. Это всегда было похоже на плавный заплыв, как один длинный, смелый гребок рукой.

— Эта песня называется «Аврора», — говорит ему Хонджун. Теперь они сидят гораздо ближе друг к другу на скамейке у пианино. Несмотря на близость, Хонджун всё ещё мог играть песню без какого-либо стеснения. — Вообще-то это была одна из моих самых ранних работ. Я думаю, что сочинил её около… четырёх лет назад.

— Как давно ты уже играешь?

— Плюс минус с девяти лет. Брал уроки игры на фортепиано около двух лет, но потом начал учиться сам. Синестезия очень помогла.

Сонхва хихикает. Он может себе представить, как было бы полезно иметь ноты в форме цветов прямо в его голове.  
— «Аврора», — начинает Хонджун, — это именно то, о чём ты думаешь. Как ты думаешь, какого цвета «Аврора», Сонхва?

— Хм… голубой? Зелёный?

Хонджун кивает и нажимает на чёрную клавишу.  
— Это нота ля-бемоль, или соль-диез, если хочешь получить технический с энгармоническими аналогами. Для меня, ля-бемоль имеет тёмно-синий оттенок. Морской голубой. «Aurora» написана в тональности бемоль мажор. Видишь ли, Сонхва, я не зря назвал песню так. Я придумал название после того, как сочинил её, потому что все её цвета напоминали мне полярное сияние. Конечно, это не всегда так, как это было с «Stay».

— Получается, что «Aurora» голубая? Что ещё?

— Смотри, — Хонджун снова играет ля-бемоль, в этот раз включая другие две ноты. — Это ля-бемоль-мажор. Он состоит из бемоля, чистой До и ми-бемоля. Ля-бемоль — морской голубой, До — небесно голубой, ми-бемоль как… светлый фиолетовый, смешанный с голубым. Бледно пурпурный, я думаю. Так правильно?

Сонхва хихикает, отмечая в голове новый цвет.  
— Да. Бледно-пурпурный это смешение красного, белого и с большой концентрацией голубого. Так что, да, светлый фиолетово-голубой.

— Да, так, — кивает Хонджун. — Но, конечно, песня — это, очевидно, не просто плоские мажорные аккорды. Со всеми аккордами, которые я использую, всеми нотами, формирующими мелодию, и наложенной ключевой сигнатурой бемоль мажора — ты получаешь цвета полярного сияния. Отсюда и название песни. Голубой — это основной цвет, но есть также неоновая зелень, сияющие фиалки, даже белый и немного золота.

— Что насчёт «Treasure»?

— «Treasure», наверное, самая яркая моя песня. В мире так много вещей, которые можно считать сокровищами. Но я думаю, что самый распространённый цвет в этой песне — красный. Глубокий, рубиново-красный.

Сонхва кивает, рисуя пальцами цвета на скамейке.

— Извини, — говорит Хонджун, щёки его становятся кораллово-розовыми. — Я знаю, что это может сбивать с толку.

— Прекрати извиняться, — Сонхва упрекает мягко, наклоняя голову и чуточку вперёд, наблюдая за тем, как на лице Хонджуна появляется застенчивая улыбка. — Ты прав, это сбивает с толку, потому что я ни черта не смыслю в нотах и аккордах, но кое-что я знаю о цветах. Я бы сказал, что мы довольно хорошая команда, не так ли?

Хонджун поворачивает голову, упираясь взглядом в чужое лицо, усталые глаза лениво моргают под очками. Его улыбка становится шире, когда кораллово-розовый цвет вспыхивает в сознании Сонхвв.  
— Д-да. Хорошая команда, — он быстро отводит взгляд, и на его щеках появляется румянец.

Восхитительно, думает Сонхва.

Когда Сонхва возвращается домой, Уён приветствует его саркастически-восторженным приветствием, но он просто проходит мимо него в свою студию, где достает свой альбом для рисования и рисует грубый контур неба, который он никогда раньше не рисовал и даже не пробовал. Небо, которое будет окрашено в неестественные цвета: синие, зелёные, пурпурные и кораллово-розовые.

Цвета, которые не должны сочетаться, но сочетаются.

Он не знает, каким будет следующее задание Чонхо, но он _примет_ это и заставит работать.

Искусство Хонджуна должно быть увиденным. Должно быть _услышанным_.

-

— Весьма интересный пейзаж, — говорит Чонхо после урока, снова оставив Сонхва. У него на коленях лежит его полотно, кораллово-розовое небо, что разрывается на цвета «Авроры», напоминая ему о пространственном разрыве, который он видит в фильмах. Это фантастично, красочно, и это просто _чары_ Хонджуна. — Должен сказать, Сонхва-щи, что последние две твои картины сильно отличались от твоего обычного стиля.

— Какой мой обычный стиль? — интересуется Сонхва с ухмылкой.

Чонхо тут же возвращает полотно обратно.  
— Ну, ты исключительно талантливый художник, который явно вкладывает много мыслей и усилий в свои произведения. Трудно описать стиль, но… как будто в эти разы ты начал больше экспериментировать. Используя цвета, которые ты обычно не используешь, не следуешь большей части цветовой схемы. И всё же ты заставляешь эти цвета сочетаться.

— О, эм, спасибо, хён.

— Ты уже приступил к окончательному проекту? Я знаю, что до назначенного срока ещё два месяца с небольшим, но я уверен, что ты уже подумал о том, что хочешь нарисовать.

Сонхва кивает, ухмыляясь, думая о странице, спрятанной в его альбоме.  
— Определённо, хён.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — говорит Чонхо, слегка склонив голову.

Сонхва уходит, и по дороге на ужасный урок скульптуры он напевает заевшую мелодию в его голове.

-

_— Ля-мажор. Красный, тёмно-красный. Даже фа-диез-минор, который является относительным минором, — красный. «Treasure» находится в тональности фа-диез-минор, или мажор, если так считаешь. Вот почему в нём есть рубиново-красный цвет. Ля-мажор — это красный цвет, любой оттенок красного, который можешь себе представить. Эта песня… даже слово кажется мне красным, поэтому я сочинил её в этой тональности._

Сонхва сжимает губы в тонкую линию, когда цвета вспыхивают всеми красными оттенками, которые есть среди его красок, даже оттенками розового. Когда его взгляд останавливается на рубиново-красном, он держит флакон в руке и пристально смотрит на него, прежде чем окончательно отставить в сторону.

В другой раз, думает он.

_— Это как… самая яркая вишня. Полностью созревшая клубника и самая тёмная красная роза. Но она ни в коем случае не оранжевая. Оранжевый — это си-бемоль, а не ля._

Сонхва заканчивает рисовать в голове шестнадцать оттенков красного и шесть оттенков красновато-розового, убирая те, в которых присутствует оранжевый.

В своём блокноте Сонхва рисует девушку, похожую на кашеобразную смесь из яркой вишни и спелой клубники. Её губы покрыты пятнами от употребления этой ягоды изо дня в день, но это его любимая еда. Она должна помнить. Приторно-сладкая, она купается в любимом цвете своего возлюбленного, который оставил ей её любимый цветок, тёмно-красную розу, и обещание, что он обязательно вернётся.

Невозможно сказать, вернётся он за ней или нет. Здесь нет правильного или неправильного ответа.

Он подписывает рисунок в три часа ночи и называет его «Promise».

-

Встреча друзей Сонхва с Хонджуном явно проходит не так идеально.

На часах около семи вечера, солнце исчезло за размытым горизонтом, а на смену ему пришёл серебряный лунный свет, бьющий вниз. Лампы накаливания в крошечном кафе окрашивают его в си-бемоль, по словам Хонджуна, это один из оттенков «жёлто-оранжево-коричневого», который он часто видит, играя песню в этой ключевой тональности. Он потягивает чёрный кофе, потому что горечь — это довольно зелёное яблоко того же цвета, и «это не похоже на то, что он собирается спать сегодня».

Затем «Wicked and Lovely» врываются в кафе с их шумным разговором о том, кто что знает, и, конечно же, Юнхо, Сан и Минки трепетно держат свои гитары рядом с собой.

— Чёрт, — непроизвольно вырывается у Сонхва.

Хонджун смотрит мимо него, замечая шумную компанию.  
— О, это Юнхо и его друзья, да?

— Да… и его группа. Ну, не _его_. Как бы, он её участник. Они называют себя «Wicked and Lovely». Ёсан придумал название, так как он думает, что он единственный «прекрасный» участник группы, но если он рассуждал так, то они могли бы просто назвать группу «дурные», — Хонджун хихикает, не сводя глаз с компании друзей.

И, о чудо, им не требуется много времени, чтобы заметить присутствие Сонхва и Хонджуна, и Юнхо, этот бесстыдный ублюдок, не испытывает никаких угрызений совести, приближаясь к ним.  
— Эй, хён! Это тот самый Хонджун, о котором ты всё время говоришь? — громко говорит он, похлопывая Сонхва по плечу.

Сонхва давится на это заявление, пока Хонджун тихо смеётся.  
— Да, это я, — отвечает он, глядя на удивлённого Сонхва. — А ты Чон Юнхо, басист в джазовой группе.

— Вау, ты говорил обо мне, хён? — Юнхо слегка ложиться на Сонхва, игнорируя то, что старшему явно некомфортно.

— Нет, я просто знаю тебя, потому что видел твои выступления, — Хонджун отвечает, пожимая плечами, и к этому времени подошла оставшаяся часть группы.

— О, это тот самый музыкальный гений? — спрашивает Сан наполовину снисходительно, когда подходит к Юнхо, чтобы Минки тыкнул пальцем в его ребро. — Что? Это слова Сонхва-хёна, не мои.

— Едва ли, — спокойно отвечает Хонджун. — Я просто играю на пианино.

— Прости его и его болтливый язык, — встревает Минки. — Сонхва-хён много о тебе рассказывал. Говорит, что ты очень талантливый. Я верю ему, так как если он говорит, что кто-то в чём-то талантлив — значит это правда. А Сан-и просто ревнует. Он киборг-убийца на гитаре, но совершенно не умеет играть на пианино. У него эго размера слона, но ум размером с медузу.

— У медуз нет мо… — Сан раскрывает рот под ухмылку Минки. — Ублюдок.

Хонджун хихикает.  
— Ну, приятно со всеми познакомиться. Я Ким Хонджун.

Члены группы по очереди представляются друг другу, Сан не проявляет особого энтузиазма, но, по крайней мере, он вежлив, мелькает мысль в голове Сонхва. Они собирают стулья с соседних столов и собираются вокруг стола Сонхва, совершенно неуместно, но независимо от того, сколько он умоляет, он знает, что они не оставят их в покое, поэтому он просто смиряется.

— Ты играешь на ещё каких-нибудь инструментах? — интересуется Юнхо.

— Нет, только на пианино, — Хонджун отвечает. — Я пробовал играть на гитаре раза… два, наверно, но я никогда не играл по-настоящему.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Юнхо, нагибаясь и расстёгивая молнию с чехла его гитары.

Вокруг достаточно места, чтобы Хонджун мог играть. Он бренчит на каждой струне, сосредоточенно поджав губы и настраивая струны.  
— Ты уверен, что никогда раньше не играл? — интересуется Юнхо, наблюдая, как Хонджун крутит последнюю клавишу настройки.

— Нет. Струны просто звучали немного фальшиво, — отвечает Хонджун. Он трогает их ещё раз, раздаётся знакомый аккорд для Сонхва, поскольку он слышал, как Юнхо играет его много раз. — Каждый лад — это полшага, верно?

— Да, — «Wicked and Lovely» смотрят внимательными глазами, но Сонхва только улыбается, когда Хонджун начинает знакомую мелодию.

Такое чувство, будто он играл на гитаре минимум несколько месяцев.

Без тени сомнения, Хонджун дёргает струны знакомой мелодии «Treasure», той самой песни, в которой сомневались участники, и улыбка Сонхва только продолжает расти, когда он видит, как закрывает глаза Хонджун. Ему интересно, видит ли Хонджун одни и те же цвета или тембр гитары создаёт немного другие оттенки. По тому, как он играет, Сонхва мог бы догадаться, что он играет на гитаре уже давно.

«Wicked and Lovely» наблюдают с широко раскрытыми глазами, в то время как Сан стоит с полностью отвисшей челюстью. Сонхва подавляет сильное желание рассмеяться ему в лицо.

Однако с его тонкими пальцами, непривычным к стальным струнам, Хонджун играет недолго. Он тянет их полезной раз, а потом возвращает гитару Юнхо.  
— Извини, я не буду больше играть, чтобы на пальцах не было мозолей.

— Ты стебёшься надо мной, — произносит Сан. — Не может быть, чтобы ты никогда не играл раньше.

— Но это правда, — отвечает Хонджун дрогнувшим голосом.

— Эй, прекрати это, Сан-а, — Юнхо ругается, нахмурив брови. — Это было потрясающе, Хонджун. Это ведь была песня, да? Одна из тех, которую Сонхва слышал? Я узнал её, так как хён постоянно напевал её в течении многих дней.

Улыбка Хонджуна снова появляется на его лице.  
— Д-да, это была она.

— Я уверен, что она лучше звучит на пианино, раз это твой главный инструмент, — замечает Минки. — Ты серьёзно раньше никогда не играл на гитаре? Если бы я не знал этого, я бы сказал, что ты играешь уже годы.

— Мои пальцы определённо доказывают обратное, — у Хонджуна красные кончики пальцев, что пытаются повторить изогнутые отпечатки струн.

— У тебя абсолютный слух? — спрашивает Юнхо.

Это занимает у Хонджуна несколько секунд, но он молча кивает, нервно отводя взгляд.  
— Чёрт возьми, это потрясающе! — внезапно восклицает Юнхо, и всё его лицо сияет, как на сцене. — У меня довольно хороший слух, но он не идеален. Я думаю, это объясняет, почему ты смог так хорошо сыграть.

— Сан _думал_ , что у него идеальный слух, — ехидно комментирует Ёсан.

— Тц, — Сан скрещивает руки на груди и неохотно смотрит на Хонджуна. — Послушай, прости меня за то, что я такой мудак. Они всегда говорят мне, что у меня проблемы с чувством собственного достоинства.

— Потому что ты знаешь, и это яркий тому пример. Всегда найдутся люди, которые лучше тебя, и ты должен принять это, — комментирует Минки.

— Ну, это нечестно, — внезапно встревает Хонджун. — Я уверен, что Сан очень талантлив. Способность человека воспринимать музыку не делает его «лучше», чем кто-либо другой. С каких это пор искусство стало соревнованием? Все должны радоваться способностям друг друга, а не сравнивать и использовать их, чтобы определить, кто лучше. Мы все создаём искусство, и это главное.

Участники группы удивлённо смотрят на Хонджуна, а Сонхва смотрит на него с кораллово-розовой гордостью, растущей в его груди. Когда он переводит взгляд на Сана, то видит на его лице тёплую улыбку, явно вызванную словами Хонджуна.

— По-моему, я слишком сильно тебя недооценил, — извиняющимся тоном начинает Сан. — Мне… очень жаль.

Хонджун улыбается ему и склоняет голову.  
— Всё в порядке. Действительно, идеальный слух не делает меня лучше любого музыканта. Есть ещё тонна вещей, которые я не могу сделать, и это нормально, — он бросает короткий взгляд на Сонхва, и его улыбка становится шире. — Талант несопоставим. Способности, может быть, и есть, но тут на помощь приходит практика и тяжёлая работа. Если люди гордятся исключительно своим умением играть на музыкальных инструментах, они заранее настраивают себя на разочарование, потому что обязательно кто-то придёт и сыграет мелодию, которую ори повторить не в состоянии.

— Ты уверен, что не писатель? — интересуется Юнхо.

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Я пробовал писать тексты для своих песен, но предпочитаю, чтобы они были просто инструментальными кусочками.

— В любом случае, ты действительно крут, Хонджун.

— Ох, с-спасибо.

Они _предполагали_ , что участники не останутся надолго, через некоторое время оставив Сонхва и Хонджуна наедине после нескольких минут похвалы и обсуждения их любимых ключевых подписей. Теперь Сонхва знает некоторые музыкальные термины. Он узнаёт, что бемоль-мажор — это его любимая ключевая подпись и все её блюзы. Юнхо говорит, что его любимая — до-мажор, потому что она простая и счастливая, а он простой и счастливый парень. Сонхва знает, что Хонджун видит до-мажор как безмятежный летний день, особенно в синем и жёлтом цветах, а соль-минор, — любимая нота Ёсана и Сана, — как тёмную сливу со смесью серо-голубого. Минки нравится ре-мажор, а это несколько оттенков смешанного фиолетового в зависимости от песни.

Всё это Хонджун не говорит во время их обсуждения, но Сонхва хочет, чтобы он это сделал.

-

_— Я сочинил эту песню, когда в какой-то прекрасный день мне было очень грустно. Она написана в тональности фа-минор, относительный минор к бемоль мажору, но это далеко не моя любимая тональность. Я попытался сделать так, чтобы это звучало немного счастливее к концу, но всё происходит довольно резко. Я был… очень встревожен в это время. Очень расстроен. Фа-минор — это тёмно-серый цвет с уродливым болотным зелёным и полуночным синим… но ты, вероятно, думаешь, что нет такой вещи, как этот уродливый цвет, да? Ха, может быть, мне стоит перестать быть лицемером. Я не идеален, ясное дело._

Хонджун прав в том, что Сонхва не думает, что существует уродливый цвет. При эффективном включении каждый цвет может быть красивым, независимо от того, насколько он тёмный.

Хонджун не идеален, точно так же, как не существует такого понятия, как идеальный цвет. Но это заставляет Сонхва задуматься, существует ли на самом деле что-то, что можно назвать совершенством?

За свою жизнь Сонхва написал множество пейзажей, но ничего похожего на этот. Одинокий человек, идущий по грязной тропинке по полуночной небесной дороге, звёзды под ним, а не над, с мрачным туманом, окутывающим его будущее. В стороне — крутой холм, а внизу — мутное зелёное болото, где все его страхи ждут его, чтобы поглотить целиком.

Невозможно сказать, прорвался ли человек сквозь туман или скатился с холма, но одно можно сказать наверняка. Он продолжает идти по этой прекрасной тропинке так, как видит это Сонхва.

С внутренней стороны лимонно-жёлтого и светло изумрудного яблока зелёными крапинками он рисует светлячков, светящихся сквозь туман.

-

В этот момент Сонхва не представляет и половины того, что он рисует. Он держит всё на отдельных мольбертах или вешает на гвозди, вбитые в стену. Он по-прежнему выполняет мелкие поручения Чонхо, но бóльшая часть его комнаты теперь занята шедеврами Хонджуна.

И теперь ему предстоит выполнить свою самую трудную задачу.

Чистый холст смотрит ему прямо в лицо, ожидая, когда его заполнят, и Сонхва точно знает, что он хочет с ним сделать.

Он начинает с того, что открывает свой альбом для рисования на странице, которую давно не трогал, спрятав её в тот день, когда начал работать над своим самым большим произведением за всю свою жизнь.

_— Хонджун, я знаю, ты сказал, что «Treasure» — это рубиново-красный цвет, но что ещё?_

_— Здесь очень много составляющих. Как я уже сказал, это, наверное, моя самая яркая работа. Представь себе гигантскую гору сверкающих сокровищ прямо перед собой. Что бы ты увидел? Бесконечное количество золота, серебра и драгоценных камней красного, зелёного и синего цветов. Но это ещё не всё. Это всё вокруг._

_— А есть кораллово-розовый?_

_— Если ты этого хочешь. Какой твой любимый цвет, Сонхва?_

_— Хм… я бы сказал — просто белый. Отсутствие самого цвета._

_— Интересно._

_— А твой? Какой твой любимый цвет?_

_— Сонхва, ты знаешь меня достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что я не могу выбрать только один. Мой мир — это сам цвет. Поэтому мой любимый — это присутствие самого цвета._

Сонхва знает, что невозможно использовать все существующие цвета. В конце концов, как бы ни была обширна его коллекция красок, он знает, что у него нет и близко всех существующих цветов. Кто знает, какие цвета генерирует мозг Хонджуна?

_— Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу цвета, которых не существует._

И это вполне может быть правдой.

Использование слишком большого количества цветов может быть вредным для произведения, но это вызов, который Сонхва готов принять. Он заставит это работать.

-

— Художественный конкурс?

Сонхва кивает.  
— Да, но это только в том случае, если будет выбрана моя работа.

— Знаешь, я никогда не видел твоих картин, — Хонджун быстро играет несколько нот подряд. — Когда я смогу увидеть шедевры, нарисованные Пак Сонхва?

Сонхва внутренне смеётся. Если бы только Хонджун знал, чьими шедеврами на самом деле являются его картины.

— Если честно, я не пускаю тебя в свою квартиру из-за соседа. Он… хуже, чем все участники «Wicked and Lovely» вместе взятые.

— Я уверен, что он очень милый.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно ошибаешься.

Они оба смеются, напоминая Сонхва о том, что Хонджун описал свой смех как розовый цвет фуксии, а он сам — все оттенки розового. Сонхва знает, что Хонджун должен описывать себя как сочетание всех цветов.

В глазах Сонхва это и есть Хонджун.

Он считает, что нет такого понятия, как уродливый цвет. В сочетании, каждый цвет имеет потенциал для создания чего-то прекрасного. Если Хонджун приравнивается ко всем цветам во Вселенной, даже к тем, которые Сонхва не может видеть, это делает Хонджуна самой красивой вещью во вселенной. Всё субъективно, это понятие постоянно подчеркивает Хонджун, но это не мешает Сонхва видеть его в самом ярком свете, воплощением красоты во всех формах и цветах. Радужный прожектор, который освещает человека с золотыми ушами и калейдоскопическим мозгом, игнорируя страхи, трудности и всё, что приходит с обременительным конфликтом любви и ненависти к его исключительным способностям.

Сонхва хочет, чтобы Хонджун увидел, что его шедевры — это всё необыкновенное, ужасающее и всё, что есть между этим. Отпустить свой страх и увидеть, что его творения не похожи ни на какие другие, что они прекрасны, несмотря на тревогу в его душе. Что они не обязаны иметь какой-то смысл. Что главное — это _он_ сам, а не только его песни или ноты, которые кружатся вокруг его головы.

— Эй, Хонджун, — мягко зовёт его Сонхва, — ты можешь ещё раз сыграть в «Treasure»?

Хонджун ухмыляется, сразу же выпрямляясь, а пальцы тут же принимают нужное положение.  
— Конечно.

Когда Хонджун играет любимую мелодию Сонхва, он открывает пианино в своём альбоме. В этой знакомой сцене, прислонившись спиной к двери, с открытым блокнотом на коленях, Сонхва рисует несовершенные линии и изгибы вокруг скамейки.

_Рубиново-красный_ , пишет Сонхва под ногами фигуры.

_Королевский синий. Внутри лимонно-жёлтый. Болотный, зелёное словно спелое яблоко и сверкающие изумруды. Сиреневый. Бордовый. Сапфировый. Золотой. Серебряный._

_Тёмно-синий, ночной синий, небесно-голубой. Самые яркие и самые тёмные оттенки красного. Жёлто-оранжево-коричневый. Кричащий серый._

_Кораллово-розовый._

-

— Хён, могу ли я поговорить с тобой?

Чонхо кивает, указывая рукой на свободный стул, стоящий напротив его стола.  
— Есть что-то, с чем я могу тебе помочь? Какие-то вопросы по поводу последнего проекта?

— Н-нет, не совсем. Просто… я просто хочу поговорить с тобой о чём-то. О чём-то, что ты должен знать.

— Мне стоит волноваться?

— Нет, совсем нет, — Сонхва глубоко вздыхает. — Помнишь, ты сказал мне, что мой стиль заметно поменялся, что я стал больше экспериментировать, перестал следовать правилам… что-то вроде такого?

— Да, очень хорошо помню.

— Ну, я не думаю, что мой стиль изменился, — Сонхва хрустит пальцами. — Я думаю это… просто моя муза поменялась. Я нашёл кое-что экстраординарное, что-то потрясающее. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это.

Чонхо наклоняется, кладя подбородок на скрещенные руки, суживая глаза, в которых уже пляшут огоньки заинтересованности.  
— Слушаю.

Сонхва кусает нижнюю губу.  
— Это… ну, это так… Это потрясающе. Это непохоже на всё, что я когда-либо знал. Это пугающе и прекрасно, и так хаотично.

Чонхо понимающе ухмыляется.  
— Ты говоришь о человеке, так ведь?

Сонхва колеблется перед ответом.  
— Да. И люди должны узнать о его искусстве.

— Я не уверен, что правильно тебя понимаю. Что ты подразумеваешь под « _его_ искусством»?

Сонхва улыбается и смотрит на свои сплетённые пальцы.  
— Он моя муза для финального проекта. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.

В течении нескольких секунд между ними повисает абсолютная тишина, во время которой Чонхо улыбается всезнающе, пока Сонхва избегает его взгляда.  
— Люди вдохновляют. Они влияют на нас, иногда даже не осознавая этого. Но кажется, что ты прекрасно осознаёшь его влияние.

— Последние две картины, которые я защитил, — были его. Ну, не _его_ , но…

— Я не собираюсь обвинять тебя в плагиате или что-то в этом роде, если ты на это намекаешь. Только если ты буквально не _украл_ его картины…

— Нет! Всё это было нарисовано мной. Он музыкант.

— Оу?

— Я хочу, чтобы он знал, что он больше, чем просто цвета, которые слышит. _Вот_ почему он моя муза. Ему нужно знать, что его произведения прекрасны, что _он_ сам прекрасен. Его музыку должен услышать весь мир, но он напуган. Он хочет выступать, но его собственные способности тянут его назад. Я просто… хочу, чтобы он был свободен от самого себя.

Сонхва знает, что страх сцены — это не то, что просто уходит, но это наименьшая из его забот. Он хочет, чтобы Хонджун вырвался на свободу, полюбил и принял цвета с распростёртыми объятиями, а не запер их в тренировочной комнате.

Через его картины — его песни должны быть услышаны.

— Напуган… Вижу-вижу, — Чонхо кивает. — Звучит так, словно это очень важно для тебя.

— Да.

— Ты говорил ему об этом? Показывал ли свои картины?

— Нет. Просто… такое чувство, что ещё рано. Не знаю.

Чонхо хихикает, откидываясь назад и явно получая удовольствие от этого разговора.  
— Я не знаю этого человека, но если он твоя муза, что ж… похоже он создал несколько необычных произведений искусства.

Если бы только Чонхо знал насколько он прав.

— Он не узнает о своих способностях, пока ты не покажешь ему, Сонхва-щи. Он поделился своими работами с тобой. И ты должен поделиться с ним своими работами, последними картинами, на которые _он_ тебя вдохновил. Синестезия потрясающая вещь. Должно быть, он гордится этим.

Сонхва посмеивается над проницательностью Чонхо.  
— Гордится. Но он также боится этого.

— Синестезия не заболевание и не психическое расстройство. Конечно, я не могу судить за него, но если его так волнует то, что люди подумают про него из-за неё… ну, это не стоит того. Художники и музыканты убили бы за то, чтобы иметь нечто столь удивительное, как синестезия. Ну, не буквально, но это поразительное явление, которым он должен только гордиться.

— Поверь, я полностью с тобой согласен.

— Мне не терпится посмотреть, что ты предложишь для своего последнего проекта, Сонхва-щи, — Чонхо ободряюще улыбается. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы услышать его искусство.

-

Сонхва рисует до онемения пальцев.

С наступлением зимы он проводит ночи в своей студии, где размазывает цвета Хонджуна по холсту с гордым кораллово-розовым цветом в своей груди. Он клянётся, что не может перестать улыбаться, когда воспроизводит у себя в голове улыбку Хонджуна, когда вновь проигрывает новую любимую песню. Он думает, что ему, вероятно, следует включить отопление, но когда он приходит в себя и сосредоточен на картине перед ним, он не может уделить ни минуты отдыха, пока не удовлетворится ночной работой.

Он будет рисовать до тех пор, пока у него не защиплет глаза. До тех пор, пока его руки не станут настолько холодными, что не смогут двигаться. Хонджун, вероятно, будет ругать его, но такова жертва, которую принесёт в этот раз Сонхва.

По бокам холста вырисовываются песни, которые привели его к этой идее. «Stay», «Aurora», «Promise», «Mist». И другие безымянные мелодии. Их тональности. Они наблюдают, как Сонхва рисует ночи напролёт, как он воплощает в жизнь ту самую песню, что привела его к Хонджуну в самый первый раз.

В центре сияет яркая звезда.

-

_Я знаю, что уже рассказывал тебе о музе этой картины, но позвольте мне поведать маленькую историю._

_Несколько месяцев назад я услышал песню. Я пошёл в туалет на цокольном этаже в музыкальном корпусе после концерта моего друга. За стеной кто-то играл на пианино, хотя концерт только что закончился. Оказалось, что там играла моя будущая муза, и играла она «Treasure»._

_В то время я ничего не знал. Я узнал его имя только потому, что в конце концов набрался смелости спуститься в тренировочную комнату и посмотреть, там ли он. В первый раз я вошёл в комнату до того, как он пришёл, и его внезапное появление напугало меня и его так, что он убежал. Во второй раз он был там первым, и именно тогда мы смогли представиться друг другу._

_Он сказал мне, что всегда находится в этой тренировочной комнате, потому что ему не нравится его сосед в квартире, но также и потому, что музыка — это вся его жизнь. Я видел это своими глазами. Он талантлив, чрезвычайно талантлив, и до него я никогда не встречал никого с такими способностями. Он слышит цвета, явление, известное как синестезия, когда стимулируется одно чувство, но возникают два._

_Я не очень разбираюсь в музыке. Он говорил о теории и о ключевых тональностях, и, честно говоря, из того, как много я слышал от него о таких вещах, я думаю, что теперь хоть что-то, но понимаю. Каким-то образом, говоря мне, что бемоль-мажор — это все оттенки синего, а ля-мажор — все оттенки красного, это начало приобретать какой-то смысл для меня. Может быть, это потому, что я художник. Поскольку он знает оба мира — мы можем существовать в одном._

_Я художник, он — нет. Он выразил своё разочарование мной, что всё это не имеет никакого смысла, как бы он ни пытался это объяснить. Для меня — имеет смысл и в то же время — нет. Я не могу видеть музыкальные ноты, плавающие вокруг моей головы, и не могу распознать ключевой аккорд, просто услышав его, и не могу играть на пианино вообще. В то же время он не знает, как рисовать, он не знает всех оттенков цветов, и он боится делиться своим искусством._

_С другой стороны, я не боюсь делиться своим искусством и не боюсь показывать его. На самом деле он ещё ничего не знает об этой картине. Я вроде как хочу сделать ему сюрприз._

_Он держит себя взаперти в репетиционной комнате, но как бы сильно я ни хотел, чтобы он поделился своим искусством, я не хочу заставлять его покидать место, где он его создаёт. Я всем сердцем верю, что однажды он вырвется из своей скорлупы. Как бы он ни боялся, он смел и говорит красиво. Он знает, что значит быть настоящим создателем искусства._

_Он знает, что у искусства нет правильного или неправильного ответа. Он знает, что один вид не «лучше» другого и что сложность одного произведения не делает его лучше другого. Искусство не должно быть сравнимым. Он считает, что для того, чтобы достичь истинного артистизма, нужно принять все плюсы и минусы, и тот факт, что их произведения не всегда будут интерпретироваться так, как они хотели. Что сам художник должен выбросить смысл своего произведения в окно, потому что существует бесконечное количество значений и ответов, которые не являются ни правильными, ни неправильными._

_Искусство существует для того, чтобы люди им наслаждались. Даже если кому-то не нравится произведение, другого оно может поразить. Есть такая поговорка: «мусор для одного человека — сокровище для другого». Так совпало, что песня, которая привела меня к нему, называется «Treasure», то есть «сокровище»._

_Он — моё сокровище. Я дам ему знать об этом… когда-нибудь._

_Но это не то, что я называю этим произведением. До этой картины я называл свои картины, его песни, по их названиям. Хотя эта песня называется «Treasure», эта картина — гораздо, гораздо больше, чем сама песня. Конечно, только я, а теперь и вы, знаем музу, смысл, ответ, стоящий за этой картиной. А теперь я должен отказаться от него. Однако это не значит, что эта картина не является напоминанием о том, кто бесконечно вдохновляет меня. Это не значит, что эта картина теряет своё значение._

_Эта картина всегда будет важной._

_Я называю эту работу «A Masterpiece of Colors and Chaos». Его ум прекрасен и хаотичен. Его произведения необыкновенны. Он видит, слышит цвета, которые мы не можем видеть, он горд этим, но и напуган._

_Он — искусство, и я хочу, чтобы однажды он это увидел._

-

Нервно взглянув на часы, сердце Сонхва учащённо забилось, когда небольшая толпа собралась перед трибуной, где должны будут объявить победителей.

_— Ох, вообще-то я навещаю своих родителей в эти выходные, но я постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы успеть! Я действительно хочу увидеть твою картину!_

Всё в порядке, думает Сонхва.

Ему не нужна какая-то большая церемония награждения, чтобы показать своё искусство Хонджуна. Не имеет значения, сколько людей увидят, выиграет он деньги или нет. В первую очередь он рад, что его выставили перед другими художниками.

Теперь песни Хонджуна будут услышаны. Вот что сейчас важнее всего.

Сонхва загружает холст на заднее сиденье своей машины, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги, глухо стучащие по мокрому тротуару.  
— О, чёрт! Я опоздал! — кричит Хонджун, тяжело дыша. — Боже, Сонхва, мне так чертовски жаль, я…

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает его Сонхва, мягко улыбнувшись.

Плечи Хонджуна поникли, из горла вырвался тяжкий вздох.  
— Мне так плохо. Я должен был быть там.

— У тебя были семейные дела. Всё нормально. Кроме того, мне не нужна какая-то экстравагантная художественная выставка, чтобы показать тебе, что я нарисовал.

— Но…

— Хонджун, — Сонхва кладёт обе руки на его плечи и крепко сжимает их. — Всё в _порядке_. Я возвращаюсь к себе, и ты можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь. Ты сможешь увидеть эту картину и все остальные.

Хонджун надувает губы (опять же, чертовски очаровательно), прежде чем согласиться и забраться на пассажирское сиденье машины Сонхва.

— Ты победил? — спрашивает он.

Сонхва хихикает, включив радио.

— Да, — отвечает он, глядя на Хонджуна. Лицо его скрыто толстым синим шарфом, на переносице — прозрачные очки. Его глаза и серебряные украшения блестят даже в темноте. Его выцветшие волосы растрёпаны, уже виднеются отросшие корни.

Но он такой, такой красивый. Красочный, хаотичный беспорядок. Настоящий шедевр.

— Победил.

Сонхва не стал богаче, но он знает, _знает_ , что победил.

-

Слава Богу, сегодня вечером у Уёна последнее выступление; у Сонхва нет терпения, чтобы справиться с его несносными вторжениями. С помощью Хонджуна Сонхва тащит большой холст обратно в свою студию, где кладёт его обратно на мольберт, хотя он остаётся закрытым чёрным брезентом.

— Ну что, теперь я его увижу? — с толикой волнения интересуется Хонджун.

— Ну, ты ещё не видел мои другие работы. Надо работать до самого финала, понимаешь? — Сонхва хихикает, раскрывая свои творения.

Хонджуну требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать то, что он видит. В конце концов, он никогда не видел их такими. Запертые в его мозгу, цвета всегда были изолированы. Одиноки. Они никогда не имели смысла, даже для того, кто их слышит.

Но теперь он их _видит_. В реальности, на живописных полотнах, глазами кого-то, кроме него самого. Кого-то, кто _слушает_. Кого-то, кто пытается понять.

— Сонхва, я…

Хонджун с благоговением смотрит на картины, поднимая руки, чтобы прикрыть рот. Он приближается к каждому произведению осторожными шагами, как будто его собственные шедевры вот-вот бросятся на него. От его полностью сочинённых песен до мелодий свободной формы, от отдельных нот до их соответствующих ключевых аккордов, Хонджун восхищается всем этим со слезами на глазах.

— Ты не мог этого сделать. Точно не мог, — он опускает руки от рта и складывает их на груди, шмыгая носом, пятясь от его картин и смотря на все сразу, видя большую картину Сонхва прямо в центре.

— Здесь, — Сонхва гордо стоит рядом со своим последним проектом, шедевром, который он совершенствовал днями и ночами, точно так же, как он сделал это, когда были объявлены победители конкурса. Он ухмыляется, снимая брезент, открывая своей музе, самому прекрасному человеку во вселенной, которого он любил со времён кораллово-розовых небес.

В центре сидит Хонджун за своим любимым пианино, пока его пальцы покоряют клавиши. Цвета просачиваются из инструмента и скапливаются на полу. Хонджун так устал, мешки под его глазами стали серыми от ужаса, но он улыбается той самой улыбкой, которая прочно засела в голове Сонхва. Вихрь цветов кружится вокруг его головы в форме музыкальных нот, что кружатся вокруг тела, ограничивая и высвобождая его.

В его мире красок, над ним простирается кораллово-розовое небо.

Несочетаемые цвета здесь сочетаются.

— Сонхва… я не… — голос Хонджуна дрожит вместе с нижней губой. Он смаргивает подступающие слёзы; слёзы, которые Сонхва окрасил бы золотым. — Не знаю, что и сказать. Я просто… не могу поверить, что ты это нарисовал.

— Извини, если это ошеломляет. Я уже давно хотел показать тебе всё это, но с моим соседом по комнате, который был вроде как мудаком и всё такое, это было довольно трудно сделать…

Прежде чем Сонхва успевает закончить свою мысль, Хонджун бросается вперёд и прижимается губами к его губам, хватаясь за чужой затылок. С резким, удивлённым вздохом, Сонхва вздрагивает, прежде чем его мозг замыкается, инстинкты включаются, и он медленно скользит руками вокруг талии Хонджуна.

Его губы со вкусом слёз и вишни.

Когда он отстраняется, то обхватывает другой рукой шею Сонхва и прижимает к себе, лоб ко лбу.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал.

— Я хотел этого, — шепчет Сонхва. — Ты вдохновил меня в то время, когда я больше всего в этом нуждался. Твоё искусство заслуживает того, чтобы его увидели. Чтобы его _услышали_ , — он немного отстраняется и восхищается жемчугом и серебром в чужих глазах. Они сияют великолепно. — Они должны тебя услышать. _Я_ должен тебя услышать. И я так, так благодарен, что мне удалось встретить кого-то столь же невероятного, как ты.

Хонджун снова целует его в жёлто-оранжево-коричневом свете студии Сонхва, под полуночным небом, но этот момент никогда не был настолько кораллово-розовым.

— Теперь оно имеет смысл, — шепчет Хонджун ему в губы. — Большое тебе спасибо… за то, что ты смог это сделать.

От его блестящего, испуганного ума до чистого холста; его цвета наконец свободны, они выплёскиваются на отсутствие самого цвета, и это что-то, что теперь он может _видеть_.

Теперь Сонхва это видит.

Будущее — это тёмный туман, полный ужасающих возможностей и пугающих неопределенностей, но в конце туннеля всегда есть свет. Фруктовые огоньки танцуют вдалеке, где космическая дорога вьётся и сворачивает в множество различных путей, но пока цвета Хонджуна там, чтобы направлять их, Сонхва может видеть сокровище, что ожидает их там.

Денежного приза нет. Здесь нет гигантской горы золота и драгоценных камней.

Есть только он. Необыкновенный, красивый, беззастенчивый.

-

Пламенно красный цвет.

Сонхва на самом деле не знает, есть ли конкретное название оттенка для этого красного. Но, по словам Хонджуна, именно этот цвет наполняет комнату, когда они вместе.

— Ты пялишься, — будничным тоном говорит Хонджун, когда Сонхва нависает над ним и поглощает его взглядом, как художник свой шедевр.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — отвечает Сонхва, наконец опускаясь вниз, чтобы поцеловать грудь Хонджуна, нежно проводя руками по его бокам. — Ты прекрасен.

Голова Хонджуна откидывается назад, спина выгибается над кроватью, когда Сонхва проводит пальцами по рёбрам, вниз, вниз, вниз, пока голова Хонджуна не наполняется краской и не начинает умолять о бóльшем. Сонхва потакает ему, освобождая его от одежды и облизывая одну полоску на его твердеющем члене.

— Сонхва, п-пожалуйста, — стонет Хонджун, когда Сонхва обхватывает головку, проводит по ней языком и смотрит на своего возлюбленного.

Пламенно красный, яркий голубой и ядрёно фиолетовый.

Вот как звучит имя Сонхва, когда оно срывается с языка Хонджуна.

Сонхва всё это запомнил. Он знает, где находятся провалы и изгибы Хонджуна. Он знает, как управлять его телом, словно кистью по холсту. Он знает, что заставляет Хонджуна вздрагивать, что посылает его голову к звёздам и стимулирует самые яркие цвета. У него есть Хонджун, обёрнутый вокруг него, как ноты вокруг его головы.

Пальцы Хонджуна запутались в волосах Сонхва, мягко подталкивая его ещё ниже на член. Закрыв глаза, Сонхва заглатывает ещё глубже, прижимая язык к нижней стороне.

Когда Хонджун приближается к своей кульминации, разум Сонхва улетает куда-то в космос.

_— Кораллово розовый. Небо в тот день было таким тёмным. Тогда я этого не знал, но думаю, что именно в тот момент я начал любить тебя._

Сонхва любит его.

Во всех оттенках розового, Сонхва любит его.

И во всех его ярких, хаотичных, блестящих тонах — Хонджун любит его в ответ.


End file.
